Tears of the Angels
by CarolinaWhiteRose
Summary: Fayes life has become filled with misery and pain, but can a visit from an unexpected person turn her life around and save her from a sticky situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! This is my very first Cowboy Bebop fanfic, so I'd really appreciate it if you read and review my work. As with all my other fics, I don't Own cowboy bebop or any other anime (as much as id love to) so you can sue me (as much as I'd love to be sued). Now on with the fic!**

_**Tears of the Angels**_

Faye rolled over in bed and opened her eyes, looking out the window. The rain was pouring heavily outside, actually it's been that way since they landed on Earth. That was the way she felt. Sad, bitter and helpless, like each drop of moisture released from the sky, forced to endure this routine day after day. She watched a single drop soar past her window and land on her arm. She stared heavily at the raindrop, as if looking for something deeper. She always thought of raindrops as tears of the angels, but at that moment in time, it looked like water to her. The walls, looked like walls, and the floor looked like a floor. Everything looked plain to her. There was no use of anything, no for reason for living, there was nothing more. Ever since Spike died, she had no real reason for getting out of bed, or for that matter, for staying alive. Her family was long dead, she was a fugitive on the run, and the only man that seemed to make all that seem like nothing, was gone. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. Her eyes became red, and were starting to sting from the pain of her loss. He was gone. He had left her…knowing he was going to die, for another woman's revenge. He had died by the other's side, than to have lived by her own. She wiped bitterly at the tears that slid down her pale cheeks, and rolled over to look at the ceiling.

Spike never told Faye he loved her. That's probably because he never did. This thought crossed her mind over and over again. It seemed every man she gave her heart to, rejected her for another. Spike… was supposed to be different. When he spoke to her, she actually saw loving kindness in his eyes. She actually saw beauty on his face. Spike was the one person she didn't have to give up her body for, to be around. They weren't exactly nice to each other, but in their own way, they were. They fought for the one strip of beef together, they fought over the remote together, hell they even fought over the bounty together. And if the other was in trouble, they risked their lives to save each other. Wasn't that love? Didn't Spike really care about her, or was that damned Julia more to Spike than Faye ever was. The question hung in her mind, unanswered and unnecessary to be answered. Everyone had known, Spike loved Julia.

The little girl sleeping next to her rolled over and grabbed Faye by her waist tightly. Ed, the loveable redheaded girl cutting off Faye's circulation was back with the Cowboy Bebop again. You see she had run off a few days before, went to Earth looking for her father. It was bad enough that Spike had left, but Ed was gone too. Jet, "captain" was depressed for days. Faye was unable to speak. It was like two deaths in the family. Hell, three if you counted Ein, the mutt that Ed took with her. Jet would be damned if he'd like Ed or Ein go. He couldn't bring back Spike, but he could bring back Ed and he was determined to do it. So he had Faye run on a goose chase to get her and well, there she was, sleeping next to Faye. Last night she cried in the shower out of happiness to at least have some part of her family and life restored. Then she cried bitterly for the part that would never be restored. The part that was to forever be broken, and forever battered, The part of her that loved Spike.

She sighed again to herself and tugged the arms of the child off her waist. She pulled back the crisp white cotton sheets, with the heart prints and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Faye almost couldn't believe there were actually clean sheets on the bebop, who woulda thought that it would take Spike's death for Jet to get his ass up and do maintenance on the Bebop. Ah yes, the Bebop, the flying ship that Faye, Jet, Ed, and Ein occupied. Although everyone was more than happy to be there, no one seemed to do any work. The only person who did something was Jet, and that was cook and look after his damned bonsai plants.

Faye pulled herself out of bed, and wrapped herself in her white robe. Slipping on her cute pink slippers she picked up on Mars, illegally of course, she opened the door, and stepped out into the brisk hallway. Something happened and the heat didn't seem to work on the Bebop. I mean, the temp wasn't below zero, but then again it wasn't at room temperature either. She walked quickly to the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. The fresh black and white tiles were recently cleaned and the tub was sparkling and inviting. Faye turned the silver knobs and activated the shower instead. Even if it was only a few degrees of heat, she decided she would do her part to heat up this shit hole. Once the water was just the right temperature for her, about 100 degrees, she stepped in and raised her face to the falling water. Her short, purple hair instantly became stuck to her head, and her pale skin became flushed and pink. She looked up to the showerhead and watched the water come down on her. Her own hot tears joined the water and mingled with her body, before sliding quickly down the drain. Gods… she really did miss Spike. How could he leave… how could he? She begged him not to go…she even cried to him. But he left anyway…to revenge his love…. The love that was not her. She stepped back out the water and ran her fingers over her face to bring her back to reality. She was puffy from crying again, and her cheeks were becoming irritated. She really needed to stop crying over him.. she needed to get over him… please. She needed to go do something with herself, something that made her happy. She had to get off the Bebop, even for just a couple of hours. She placed her hand on the silver knob and turned off the water. She then quickly stepped out of the tub, into the hot moist air. She stuffed her wet feet back into her slippers, and wrapping herself in the white robe again opened the door. The cold air gave her goose bumps, and she hurried back into her own bedroom to dry off.

Faye may not have realized it, but she walked right through him…right past him… the same way… he had done her.

**Hey you guys! Here is my very first Cowboy Bebop fanfic! I know the first chapter was indeed very short, but the next ones will be longer. Please read and review and let me know how they can get better. I accept flames, unless otherwise specified. Okay thanks you guys! Goodbye!**


	2. See ya soon Space Cowgirl

**Hey you guys! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and if you do/don't, tell me whatcha think. Aside from that, i don't own Cowboy Bebop (sadly) or its characters. So on with the fic!**

**__**

**_Tears of the Angels_**

The sky was dreary and heavy with fog, and the angrily threatened with rain. Little drops of moisture made their presence know on the windshield as Faye revved the engine of her small ship up, and prepared for take off. Jet was in the main control room, looking after her departure to make sure she got off okay. Lately he'd been thinking more with his heart than anything, and was determined to watch over his "family". Spikes death had crushed him in more ways than one, and he was determined to care for whatever little family he had left. Faye's ship hovered over the Bebop a few seconds before zooming off into the horizon. The humidity and moisture in the air did nothing but un-stabilize her ship's computers, but she would be damned if she stayed on the Bebop. She couldn't take another minute more, sitting alone crying on the ship. If Spike had decided to leave her, in her own little way, she was deciding to leave him as well.

As the ship zoomed into the air, it sent poor Ed and Ein, who were in the back seat, into the ship's back wall. Ed giggled and pushed herself off the wall, and poor Ein whimpered like a spanked puppy. Faye, angry with them for not having their seatbelts on, turned around and buckled them in tightly. The poor passengers had nowhere to run to escape the evil Faye's wrath. Ed's face was red from a lack of oxygen and Ein looked as if he moved his whole body would be crushed. Once satisfied that they would not be moving, Faye turned around, and just in time to swerve away from another ship. Ed laughed, and Ein whimpered as the plane took a violent dip and nearly hit a tree. Faye rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath about terrible drivers who don't watch where they're going, and then once again swerved in time to miss another ship.

Ed clapped happily and Ein whimpered and whined as the ship moved and shook about. Faye kept turning around shushing the two passengers hoping for a chance to concentrate for once on her driving. Once they all were settled Faye took a moment to look at her ship. Jet had taken the time out to rebuild it. So now, she had beautiful leather seats and fuzzy yellow dice on her mirror. Her controls where coated with a thin layer of liqui-leather. It was Jet's sad idea of a joke. But at least they were no longer scratched up. She looked at her dashboard as it sparkled. Her speedometer finally worked, and now she could light her cigarettes. The gas meter was full, and the paint on the outside was yellow and new. Everything seemed to be just about perfect, that is, except for the one other thing hanging from her mirror. It was a picture of Spike in a beautiful silver locket she had stolen a few months before he died. Her fingers went to touch it, but she jerked back, scared of the feelings that would come. She didn't need to cry in front of Ed, so she looked away and focused on the air in front of her. But no matter how far away she looked, the sparkle of silver was shining in her eyes.

Finally she landed some hundreds of miles away from the Bebop's location. Grabbing her bag off dashboard, and unloosening her poor victims in the back seat, she set out to have some fun. She managed to find a spot right in front of the mall, for once in her lifetime, and was quickly walking past the small buildings to her prize, the jewelry store. There were bangles in there she had her eye on for a while. They could turn into a dangerous weapon with the flick of her fingers, and she decided a young, weak woman shouldn't be without one. Ed was running and dancing around her legs and Ein was barking and whimpering at her heels. She hated the sound of the two, but simply adored their company. They always clang to her and made her feel important, although those words would never leave her mouth…EVER.

Jet had given her the Bebop's main credit card to do whatever it was she wished. Once the police found the body of Spike and Vicious, they had rung in enough money to make them billionaires. That is before they repaired all the ships. Now, they were only millionaires, if you counted the money they would make in the next few months. She pulled the credit card out her purse and looked at it as they scurried along to the tallest building on the eastern most part of Earth. All the money in the world wouldn't make her happy she thought. Especially since that was the money that was made from Spikes blood. It was only because of him, they had that money. She both hated him and loved him for it. He brought out emotions she never wanted the world to know or see. He took her tough reserve and just destroyed it and everything behind it. She quickly shoved the card back inside her purse and stomped angrily in front of the cartwheeling Ed.

She felt anger and pain well up once again inside her. She hated being like this and yet continued to allow him her feelings…even with his disappearance. Her heart rate rose slowly, but nothing had never felt before. Her mouth became dry with craving. Damn… she needed a cigarette now. Faye suddenly stopped and looked through her bag. Her two companions who were happily bouncing around, finally stopped and few feet ahead of her, and watched impatiently as she took the cigarette out of the box, and placed it between her lips. Taking the lighter Spike had left behind, or should we say, she stole before he died, she lit her cigarette. Faye closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. Her arms were shaking, and she felt she was going to really be sick. The taste of nicotine felt really good, and she enjoyed each minute of it spreading throughout her. Ed getting extremely inpatient sat on Ed and placed her hands on her chin. Ein whimpered but allowed the unruly child her back. The last time Ein tried to go against Ed… well, lets just say she was locked up for a few days by the not so happy Jet.

Faye leaned against the wall of a nearby building as terrible feelings washed over her. She felt sick, cold, nauseous, tired and scared all at once. She didn't know why but she was just suddenly overcome with the need to both throw up and sleep. She slid to her knees as sweat drops suddenly formed on her head. She tried to whisper something to Ed, who was now on her feet and by Faye's side, but the words wouldn't come. Ein, who was stretching and enjoying her back's freedom suddenly, became tense. His hairs stood on the back of his neck and he turned and barked to his left. Then to his right, and he just kept turning and barking. Faye felt the room spinning before her, and Ed felt a slight sense of fear. She called to Ein, who refused to move, rather guarded his back against the same wall Faye was back up against all while barking wildly. Ed unsure of really what more to do, scurried back to the Bebop and radioed Jet for help. Faye had by then fallen over, and was taking in the dusty air from the ground. Ein barked louder and louder but was unable to scare away whatever was frightening him. He followed the invisible fiend over to Faye. Finally he stopped at Faye and barked and barked and barked, as she lay sprawled on the ground.

Faye's rolled over and her face was turned up to the sky. Weakly and she watched as the heavens opened up and deposited raindrops on her face. _The skies… were so beautiful._ She whispered, _with a light tint… of green… like Spikes hair. The rain it smells of him, and the water tastes of him. _Faye rolled her head to the side, as Ein continued barking. She felt something brush across her cheek. Something cold… yet warm to the touch. It both scared her, and excited her, as the feelings in her stomach continued to knot over and over. It stayed there for a few seconds, until a tear slid down her face and Ed returned. Sitting beside her Faye Faye, Ed guarded her from the stares of other's as they passed by, all while the crazy mutt barked on the other half of the wall. 30 minutes later, Jet arrived, and carrying them all off the surface off the filthy planet, and in to the filthy air.

On the Bebop

Faye woke up with a bright light in her face and a terrible taste in her mouth. Rolling over, she found the sudden urge to spit out whatever vile thing was in her mouth. She lifted her head weakly, and looked about for something anything. She found a cup by her bed, and reached out her arm to get it. Bringing it to her mouth, she released a mixture of spit, blood, and terrible green stuff. She just as quickly placed the cup on the counter removing it from her sight and senses.

She rested for a few moments… it seems even the easiest of things was taking a lot out of her. She tried to sit up but her body was far from willing so she and tried to call out for Jet. No matter how much she moved her mouth though, it stayed shut and her body began to tremble. She forced herself to turn on her side, and tried to force herself to sit up but her body refused. She forced herself back on her back, and began to look around. Tears welled up in her face, and her breathing increased as she looked for a way to remove herself from that damned bed. Hyperventilation set in as she began to be overcome by feelings from years ago, when she was stuck in that damn hospital and the world was against her. She turned her head back and forth, and suppressed cries, as she begged for a way to get up and get out of that damned white room. Suddenly something brushed against her, and she stopped moving all together. _What the hell was that! _Her body slowed and she stopped moving all together. She looked up and realized the fan had been on. It was circulating the room, and when it returned to her, she felt that same gentle brush again. She settled back into her bed. What a way to be brought back to reality…with a fan. Faye sat back in bed, and allowed feelings of tired to wash over her. Jet must have knocked her up with some terrible medicine, because next thing she knew, she was cold, and asleep.

The first thing she saw when she was alone in her dreamland was cherry blossoms in a dream like fade of sunshine and pink. _How cheesy and corny can you get! _Faye sighed angrily at her inner conscious' need for the girlier things in life. She tapped her foot impatiently, and realized that she was barefoot…in dirt. She quietly mourned her pedicure, as she looked further up on her body. She was in a DRESS! _Okay now this is too freaky. _Faye began tugging at the white gown like dress on her body when she heard something whisper her name. She stopped attacking the indestructible dress and looked around. Nothing but floating cherry blossoms over a field of grass and flowers. She looked back down and felt for a zipper as she heard her name called gently again. This time she looked up and actually saw something. Squinting hard, she saw in the distance… another human. Surely they could release her from this ridiculous outfit. I mean sure she loved dresses, but this? This was something out of Cinderella and she would be damned if she looked like she belonged in the Middle Ages.

Faye lifted her dress and began running to the being. She had to admit running in that dress though, that she felt kinda elegant. The way her pretty pedicured feet looked against the darkness of dirt, the way the dress flowed and billowed behind her, the way her hair flowed about her ears. Damn… she was hot. She saw the being before her and nearly stopped in her tracks. She wished she had stopped because instead she had fell and felt a sharp pain tearing through her side. There was a small gash on her side and she lay on the ground trying to stop the bleeding and stop the pain. Her whole mind was focused on her, and emotions were now focused on her. That is until the being stood before her.

He towered over her, and blocked her light. Although his face was shadowed she could easily tell it was Spike. He was dressed in his normal clothes, making her feel both out of place and delicate. She had hoped to look over his body and remember, but he leaned down and placed his hand on her side, pressing into the wound. She turned her head away in pain, and he helped her stop the bleeding. Her fingers dug into the dirt, and he body convulsed gently. Tears seeped through her eyes and her mind begged for morphine. Suddenly, his hands reached out and touched her cheek, bringing her face back to him. For a moment she forgot all pain and the warmth in his hand overcame her body. Kissing her softly on her lips, he then leaned into her ears and whispered something to her. Faye's bottom lip quivered and her mind began running a mile a minute. Spike removed his hand from her cheek, and standing up, took a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. It was the same one Faye had stolen from him, and she felt shudders go through her. He turned on his heels and walked away from her, leaving her with a hand on her side and tears in her eyes. Suddenly the pain she forgot raced back to her and her eyes went blank for a second. When she was able to refocus, she was staring in Jet's face on the floor in the hallway. He was leaning over her, cigarette in mouth, forcing his hand over a bleeding wound on her side. A slight trace of her lipstick was on his lips, and a trace of red in his cheeks. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out. As her body drifted in a state of both pain and unconsciousness she heard his words again.

_**Tears of my angel…See ya soon Space Cowgirl. **_

****

**_Hey i know, i know... Pretty corny ending, but its kinda cute if you think about it . Lol. How did you like the ficcy? How didn't you like it? All can be told and revealed with the simple click of a button, and the taps of a keyboard. But now i must bid you all farewell. So, see ya guys later! Bye_**


	3. Flowers with a chance of Rain

**Hey You guys! I'm sooo sorry, it took this long to update. My cpu was misbehaving and didn't want to cooperate. Don't worry she's better now… isn't she! Lmao. Well, you guys, here is the newest chapter of the Bebop story, tell me what you think okay? Okay, I don't own cowboy Bebop, cause if I did, spike would have never died! But alas I can't change that so I will just use my tiny bit of authority to move on with the fic!**

_**Tears of the Angels**_

The moon shone brightly in the sky as the stars twinkled, and danced against the deep dark blue. The light of these celestial beings paraded down gently on Faye's windowsill as she slumbered peacefully. It almost seemed to wait for her to waken, at times dancing on her face, but always shrinking back before Faye actually awoken.

As the night dragged on Faye began to toss and turn. Her head became beaded with sweat and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Her fingernails scratched and pulled at the bleached white sheets and her face shook from side to side. As the clock stroked 3, her breathing became heavy, and she cried out in her sleep until finally she sat up with a start and practically gulped in air. She had had the most horrible of dreams…oh gods, it was awful… She was stuck on the Bebop… with no cigarettes. She inhaled and exhaled until her breathing became normal. When she felt she had enough strength, she pulled back the sheets, and slid her peachy legs out of bed. She stood up slowly, allowing that queasy hospital feeling to drain out of her, and then made her way to the nightstand on the other side of the room. God, her ciggies were there! Her beautiful ciggies! She dashed quickly over to the table, and pulled out one of her last three cigarettes and quickly lit it with a book of matches. As she inhaled her shivering body slowly calmed, and she began to focus, slowly. Suddenly it came to her, that the room she was in was not hers. Hell it didn't look like it belonged to the Bebop at all. It was all white and actually…get this… clean! There were, good lord! Flowers in he room too. Hah, if Spike saw this he'd flip. There was even wide screen… about 20 inches. Hah, this had to be some serious luxury. She smiled to herself and walked quietly to the window.

The moon was so lovely tonight… no angel tears. The stars actually twinkled at her. For a second she thought about making a wish, that is until the door behind her opened up. She turned around just in time to catch a very tired and surprised Jet walk into her room. She turned her back to him and continued watching the stars till she finally spoke.

_**Nice night out…huh Jet?**_

**Surprisingly. I'm surprised you would actually find beauty in nature.**

_**Nah, no beauty here, just morphine.**_

**Hmm… sounds about right. Well, I just stopped by to check on you, and see how you were fairing.**

_**I'm actually feeling pretty damned good. Where are we anyway?**_

**The Bebop…I just never told you and Spike about this place. You two have a tendency to tear up anything and everything. Hell I bet you two would tear up Jesus if he were down here. **

_**Heh, only if He got in the way.**_

Jet laughed to himself, as he moved across the room, and began to fix the bed. He pulled the sheets back, and tucked the comforter in tight so it looked almost as if no one had slept in the bed.

_**Jet?**_

**Hm?**

_**How long had I been sleeping? **_

**Bout two days now. I think you had a bout with food poisoning I wonder how you got that. **

_**Hm.**_

**It could have possibly had something to do with you eating things that were forbidden and of limits to the Bebop crew.**

_**Geez Jet, if you didn't want them eaten ya should have threw them away. Who would have thought something in a test tube could have been deadly.**_

**I'll just ignore that, anyway, just know that you can go back to your room, anytime you want now. Just take those flowers with you, and the bill too. **

_**Who sent the flowers anyway?**_

**Don't know they just showed up at the door, addressed to Fayet Valentino. I guess what was you. There was also a card that I set on the desk. I would have opened it, but I thought why should I give a damn. **

_**Gee thanks, Jet, I'm glad you don't care if I have secret admirers.**_

Faye walked to the table, and picked up the flowers and the card. She turned to exit, but was stopped by jet's voice.

**Anytime Faye. Just don't forget to take the bill too. I'm nobody's maid and I'll be damned if I take care of you for free.**

_**Yeah, yeah just throw it on my bill.**_

With that Faye walked out the door, and down the corridor to her room. Jet was stuck behind straightening the table, and disinfecting the air.

**Damn, girl. If she thinks she won't pay she's got another thing coming.**

Faye began walking quickly down to her room. Her side ached, and for the first time ever, she noticed a nice white patch in addition to her wonderfully revealing yellow outfit. She was barefoot, and she looked down at her wonderfully pedicured toes to see a drop of blood, probably her own. It was definitely time for a shower, but only after she found out whom the card was from. She had been walking so fast she nearly walked past her room, but managed to stop herself and slid the door up before she became lost on her own ship. Her room seemed to be in place, that is, except for the wild girl, and her mutt stinking up Faye's pretty bed sheets. Too tired to really care, Faye set her flowers on her nightstand, and began concentrating on the card. It was well…green. Not just any green, a puke green that looked like it could only come from someone who had a stomach virus. She decided to open it, and stop wasting time… after all this one was actually for her. She slid her finger under the paper, and carefully opened it. She slid the yellow card out of the envelope, and looked it over carefully. Hmm, it wasn't addressed from anyone. All it said was the forecast for the next 3 days. Yesterday, it was sunny. Today it was sunny. But tomorrow it would rain. Faye shrugged her shoulders and placed the card on the table. Who cares if it would rain or not. Whoever sent it must have been a nut. She wouldn't have been surprised if it was sent by Jet as some sick joke, or for that matter Ed. Ed always had a way of pissing her off, when she wasn't cute and adorable…. She really couldn't allow those words to escape her mouth. Suddenly, Faye yawned, and walked over to her nightstand. She pulled out a towel… shower time!

**Hey you guys what do you think? Let me know, that and more in the reviews! I'm sorry if it may sounds a bit rushed but I wanted to get the next chapter to you guys. Well, I gotta work on a few other fics, see ya later!**


	4. Showers of Tomorrow

**Well, here is the next chapter to this ficcy. I hope you enjoy it okay? Let me know what you think. Umm, let's see. Cowboy Bebop is not mine, otherwise id be giving Faye quite the run for her money! Lol, now o with the fic!**

_**Tears of the Angels**_

A tired and thirsty Ed crawled across the floor, as if she were crossing the hot Sahara desert. She stopped only for a second to look at Faye before continuing her dramatic entrance into Faye's room, hoping to ward off evil angry women from pulling her right back out. Ignoring the obviously neglected child, Faye rolled over on he couch for what had to be the 50 millionth time. No matter what she did, or what she tried, she just couldn't get comfortable. She lifted her pale leg, and hung it over the backside of the couch, but even that couldn't help. She was hot, it was an uncomfortable day, and to make things even worse, the AC on the Bebop was shot. It had been that way for the past year, but saying that made it seem like it was harder to get used to, and got her a lot more sympathy.

Frustrated and angry she closed her eyes, and much to her surprise sleep suddenly seemed to come. She drifted off peacefully and almost seemed to be floating until a hand on her shoulder sent her once again crashing into the cruel fate that was the Bebop. Damn…she and she stayed on this ship why again?

**Faye…FAYE… you awake Faye?**

_**Ugh! Well, now I am… nice going Jet.**_

**I just wanted to check on your bandages. Better waking up this way than to find hand poking your stomach and a face deep into the bruise.**

Now that you mention it… 

**Faye shut up and roll on your side.**

Obeying the bald father figure, Faye rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Jet carefully peeled back the 6x6-inch gauze and peered at the massive cut on her stomach. He had set a kit beside him, and he knelt to the floor to better clean her wound. He was deep in thought, and applying Neosporin to the gash when Faye decided she would ask a question.

Jet, how did I get this cut on my side anyway? 

Jet's face turned first a flustered pink and then crimson red as he blushed for obvious reasons following Faye's happy hallucination.

**Well, where do I begin. You were originally lying in your bed trying to recover from that oh so wonderful bout of food poisoning, which I hoped you learned your lesson from. When I guess the pills I gave you must have caused you to start hallucinating. It could be that the pills expired 5 years ago, but they were never opened so I figured they were good. Well, you were running across the Bebop like a mad fool, holding your imaginary gown. I sat there laughing my head off at the sight of you Faye, I was just about to go get a camera, when you dashed across the hall and cut yourself on the fuse box. I thought you would have kept going but you fell to the floor. And was grabbing at our side, so I figured u really needed help so I ran to help you. Its funny, because you were whispering Spike's name over and over again, and I guess you must have thought that I was Spike coming to save you from a massive dragon or something.**

Faye nodded her head. Ahhh yes. She understood now. Now she remembered why she locked the doors behind her. To save her further embarrassment she decided it best to keep her mouth shut and hope he never spoke of this moment again. She closed her eyes again, and willed herself to fall asleep while Jet finished placing a new bandage on top.

**Who was the card from?**

_**Huh?**_

**With the flowers? Who was the card from Fayet?**

_**Oh well… just an old flame I guess you could call him.**_

**Well, All right. There, all done. **

_**Gee thanks Jet.**_

**Don't think this was for free Faye. I'm not kidding, we have absolutely no food in the fridge and I'm too old to keep going after bounties you need to ge-**

Before he could even finish his lecture he was cut off from a long snore exiting Faye's mouth. She had already fallen asleep. Scratching behind his neck, he shrugged. Hey he could yell at her when she woke up right? She probably was still reacting from those pills. Lifting his DR bag up, he went to go care for his oh so loved bonsai plants, while Faye happily snoozed away.

What seemed like hours later, Faye awoke to running water. Yawning loudly, she rolled off the couch with a loud thump, and picked herself up off the floor. Hey it wasn't how Snow White did it, but it was somewhere along those lines. She walked to the window and peered out past the cool glass. The moon was high out and Faye guessed it to be around, midnight. Of course even if the moon were halfway across the sky, Faye thought of it as midnight, so either way it was midnight to her. Cool, she though, it was raining. Like a moon shower or something. Her card's prediction was right. Now all she needed was the Lotto's winning numbers and she would care.

The cool rain was taking effect on the Bebop and the temperature was lowering dramatically. Goosebumps began to appear on her arms and she looked down in disgust at the arms that badly needed to be shaved. She decided that just maybe she would get a nice shower in. After all, she was wet and sticky from the damned heat and this was no real way for a lady to walk around. Hairy and sticky? Hell they may as well slap a big foot sign on her head and call it a night.

So without second though, she hurried into her room, and snatching a towel and her favorite rose body soaps, she rushed to the white tiled bathroom, before someone could jump in front of her. When she finally made it inside, she quickly shed her clothes, and tossed them in the hamper. Jet had just finished washing not more than 2 hours before she took her nap. What a wonderful surprise it would be for him to find yet another of Faye's yellow outfits waiting to be pressed and hung. Laughing quietly to herself, she looked down at her stomach, and the huge white gauze. Well… she very well couldn't go take a shower with it on. And she didn't know if she could get it wet… or if the Neosporin would wash away. She quietly thought…. What would Jet do... what would Jet do? The voice obviously screamed, no wait until later, but in Faye's little mind, Jet would have said something along these lines: "Go ahead Faye, you deserve a bath, and even with that sickly scar across your stomach, you look wonderful."

Nodding to herself, Faye turned the shiny silver knob, and allowed the hot water to escape and cascade down the showerhead and down into the immaculate white tub. Okay, the water was heating up, so she looked down and pulled off the damned Gauze and inspected her cut. Well, it wasn't that bad she told herself. It looked well, sickly… and her normally apricot skin around it seemed an unnatural rosy pink. The gash itself looked something along the lines of a brick red, with a dash of cry me a whatever violet. Well… it was too late to put the Gauze back on she told her self, so digging in the cabinet, she pulled out a pink razor and hopped into the hot running water.

Faye stood for a second allowing the water to drown each and every inch of her. God how she loved the feel of it. It was cleansing and soothing, like the first cigarette after a long hard day of work. Yeah, it was just like that. The water worked its way down her skin, and over her cut, causing her to hiss a few times before getting used to the waters heat probably doing more damage than good.

Okay! Now… to shave. She grabbed a bar of soap, and lathered it over her legs, before sliding the razor quickly over it and deleting any trace of unsightly hair. Okay now her other leg. Just like with the first she managed to complete the task, however she left behind a poor unsightly cut.

_**Hm… well, at least I have a pair instead of just one.**_

_Yeah, it does seem that way Faye._

Faye stopped, dead in her tracks and stood up. She turned around the white tiles blurring around her until she was face to face with the source of the noise… Spike himself, loud and nude.

_**SPIKE! What the hell are you doing in here you goddamn pervert! Get out!**_

_And this is how you greet your dead friend? And to think, I just shaved your back for you._

_**My back is not hairy! And if anything needs to be shaved its your eye brows Spike!**_

_I think your arms beg to differ. _

Faye was caught off guard by that one, and rather than admit defeat, decided it was best to get the hell out of there before she looked down… damn…. She just looked down… Spike was obviously pleased with himself, and grabbed the vixen by the elbow before she actually had a chance to escape.

_Aww, Faye I thought you would have been happy to see me!_

_**In your dreams lunk-head!**_

_Or rather, in yours. _

_**Huh?**_

_This isn't my dream Faye… it's yours._

_**Well I don't care get out!**_

_Suit yourself, but you'll never hear the message then._

_**What message?**_

Spike with his hand still on her elbow pulled her face close to his. His eyes… they were so... different. One darker than the other...seeing two different sides to the same life. Just like she had remember from him. She was too busy focused on his eyes, and was caught off guard for a moment by his lips sliding gently over hers. As much as he thought she would, Faye didn't struggle, but instead gave into the kiss. It lasted a few seconds, but felt to her like sweet succulent hours. Faye looked her in the eyes again, and lifted his hand to her cheek. Closing her eyes, she listened closely to the next words coming out his mouth.

_Tomorrow…I…WAKE UP FAYE! WAKE UP!_

Suddenly Faye's world came crashing down around her, and she was greeted by Jet who was shaking her violently, as she stood in the shower. She stared at him and screamed, and loud as she could, picking up the nearest thing to her, the handy dandy plunger and sending it careening over his head countless times. Jet ducked out of the bathroom, half-wet and with 4 bumps over his normally smooth bald head. He wanted to go back in and make sure she was okay, but decided to wait for her on the couch. She was probably embarrassed to be seen kissing the shower curtain and would take a few moments to recover.

Sure enough Faye was standing there shocked as water tumbled over her face. God Damnit! Did what she think happened just happen! She slapped herself mentally, and cursed Spike. She had been so caught up in him, and she just wouldn't let him go. She wanted to so bad… to just forget him but she couldn't. She even daydreamed about him. She wanted so bad to forget his green curly hair, and his unruly attitude. She wanted to forget his lanky body, and his fluid movements. But most importantly… she wanted to forget that he never cared for her half as much, as she cared for him. She looked down at the rushing water with tears now strong in her eyes. Funny how such an embarrassing moment had suddenly changed to a depressing one. Knowing she would eventually have to face Jet, she turned off the water, wrapped herself in the robe, and walked slowly, to the living room.

Sure enough her cybernetic partner was sitting on the couch twiddling his thumb nervously.

_Faye.. listen…I_

_**Don't worry about it Jet. Its not like you've never seen it before…**_

_Yeah... I know _His face turning crimson red from an incident a few years ago and he scratched nervously at his neck. _Listen Faye. I know you miss Spike…but you can't keep carrying on like this. Crying and screaming over someone that isn't going to come back._

_**I didn't scream that loud Jet…**_

_Well, Satan thinks otherwise._

_**Listen Jet… I'm fine okay. It just… must be the heat causing me to hallucinate, or maybe it really was your pills, and they are still in my system.**_

_Yeah I guess your right. But just do me a favor. Go get some rest, I think you really need it Faye. You look like hell._

_**I feel like it. Maybe I will go get some rest. **_

She stood and stretched making sure her robe stayed closed in front of poppa Jet.

_Faye, Just take it easy all right? And first thing in the morning I want to treat that cut of yours again._

_**Alright, Alright, goodnight Jet.**_

_Good night Faye._

With that Faye stood and quickly exited the room. Leaving Jet sitting on the couch thinking. He tried not to talk about Spike in front of the girls... but really... he missed his old buddy too. How he never paid any bills and always complained about his beefless beef noodles. How he always broke down his ship and brought trouble aboard the Bebop. Sigh, Faye did her share, but it wasn't as much as Spike used to do. Shaking his head at how crazy he was to miss that stuff, he stood and walked to his room. Now… time for him to get some rest as well.

**Hey you guys! How was that! Let me know with your wonderful reviews. For those who have been reviewing, I just want to thank you all. It really means a lot to me, I appreciate it. I think in this chapter I moved a bit to fast and wasn't as descriptive as normally. What do you think? Well, its 3:30 in the morning, I have to get up early tomorrow… maybe I should go to bed. Lol… well, goodnight all you cowboys and cowgirls out there. **


	5. Tomatoes and Potatoes

**Heeyyy You guys! How are you! Well, Here is another wonderful chapter! For you! I made this one action packed and what not. But before I begin, ive decided to take the time out and reach out to my fellow reviewers, as many of them have done for me. So, here we go!**

**_Kendra Luehr- _**Hey there! How are you! I haven't been updating as often as I should with all fanfics, but I make sure that this on stays as regular as possible for ya. This one is the introduction for Spike to come into the picture, so the next fanfic you'll get to see your Spikey. Just remember… keep your hands to yourself and everything will be good.

**_Kenshi-mimiroo- _**Hey. I made this chapter a little more comical than usual, because you seem to really enjoy that! I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy okay?

**_Kitana Mihiroshi- _**Hey, I tried to keep this chapter as detailed or a little more than the others, but the details seem to slip away as I end each chapter. Lol, sorry about that, guess its my nature to slack of after a while. I hope you enjoy it though. The fatter bounty was written with extra details. Lol, so I hope it is to your liking!

Special Thanks to **_Angelina, ni9htdreame12, BloodCrested, Lilpinkpookie, gothik chika877, ales, _**and all those who've read my fanfic. All right, I won't hold you guys up any longer. On with the fic!**_  
_**

_**Tears of the Angels**_

A young child flew into the air from the heads of the crowd as the market place crowded for the usual jamboree. Men grabbed women close and danced to the beat, while children docked and dodged between the crowd playing tag and other various games. It was the Annual Earth Day Fair, and it was promising to be a great day for the Bebop crew. Among the crowd there was said to be 3 bounties, all with 500,000 woolongs on their heads each. More than enough to take care of the Bebop for the next 3 years. For such an occasion, Faye pulled out the big guns. She was dressed in a skimpy black halter top dress. The halter dipped well below her bust line, and the skirt ceased at mid thigh, leaving the men both mesmerized and bothered. Jet had decided on his regular outfit, and Ed was in a hot pink skirt, an a white tank top shirt. Faye had went out and bought it for the greatest bounty catch in Bebop history much to the poor girl's dismay. She kicked screamed, and tried to bounce her way away from the outfit, but after 3 hours, and tons of bungee cords, the young girl was dressed and ready for the Earth party.

Faye had been leaning against the corner of a tall brick building, scanning the crowd for any of the 3 bounties. Because the jamboree was so large, Jet was well over a mile a way, while Ed was tucked safely with a hired babysitter. Every so often Faye walked half a mile through the crowd to make sure she did not miss the bounty, as did Jet. Time passed, and passed, both companions soon became so bored, they overlooked their task.

Jet was amazed at the price of tomatoes, and looking at the potatoes and beef on sale at one vending stand, totally forgetting about the bounty. Faye had gotten into an argument with a young woman who accused her of trying to steal her man. The young woman was large, with a bosom that seemed to mesh with her stomach. She wore a yellow housedress and pink curlers, all while 5 children clung to her leg. She had to have only been about… 24. Faye almost felt bad for her... that is until she called her a whore. The young man Faye was accused of trying to steal was not a young man at all. Rather an old man who looked old enough to be her older brother…had she not been frozen. He had a crooked smile, and wore clothes that revealed more than the public wished to see. The whole thought made Faye want to vomit.

Listen here you TRAMP! Stay away from my man, or so help me God I'll- You'll what? Pop out another baby! You cattle raising skank! 

How dare you! Looking like you got attacked by a tiger.

_**And you look like you just rolled out of bed! I bet your mother had an affair with Mr. Ed! **_

You Slut! Your mother! Oh you know what! That's it! 

Raising her arms up high, she threw a punch to the crazy lady sending her sprawling into a vendor, selling 20th century cotton candy. She was just about to pounce on the woman and beat her senseless when she caught sight of a bounty, talking to… get this, yet another bounty! 2 for 1! She held her hand to the earset and racing off behind the bounties signaled for Jet.

JET! 

_OWW! Goddamnit Faye not so loud!_

Whatever! Listen Jet I've spotted two, and they seem to be aquatinted! 

_Seriously! I'm on my way!_

_**I'll try to keep up.**_

_Faye… please don't get side tracked with the visitors. I heard the whole scene with you and the old woman._

_**Yeah, and I heard you and the amazingly large steroid potatoes! Just hurry up over here all right?**_

_Gotcha over and out. _

With that, they both started the pursuit of the bounties. Jet had managed to grab a motorcycle from a drunken biker, and took off, with Ed holding tightly to his neck. Faye followed close to the bounties, every once in a while stopping to dance with whoever was available, to keep the bounties from noticing her. The larger of the two bounties peered angrily as Faye tuned her back dancing with the young woman who had been deaf for the past 3 years. Something was up, and he wouldn't be surprised if that pretty little thang was a bounty hunter.

He lowered his long slender neck and whispered something to the other bounty's ear. His dear friend was large, very similar to the Pillsbury doughboy but with pigment in his skin. He was a bright red, and constantly huffing and puffing as he wiped his face with an already wet handkerchief. His smile full of mischief and his eyes small slits above large round cheeks. Jet may have had the right idea, looking at tomatoes. He was buttoned up tight in a nice long black pants suit, which threatened to burst any second. His white shirt was drenched and appeared to be see through. EWW The larger bounty was tall, skinny and lanky, much like Spike. His hair however was cut short to his head, as the brown strands almost tried to force their way out. His face was nicely shaven, and it looked like his arms should have gotten the same treatment. He wore a short sleeved white shirt with his navy suit jacket in arms. His pants hang loosely around his legs in a navy mess, and ended on a tiny note with his small feet. Well… Faye knew she would get no excitement out of him.

The larger bounty nodded to the rounder, and they both made their way to an alleyway, out of the street. Faye had almost cursed herself. Damnit! They saw her. Well, no matter. She was trained by the best, and had survived much worse. Besides, hopefully Spike as looking out for her. After all he was the angel of death. But seeing as how she was talking about Spike, she would probably be joining him in his condo in hell sooner than she thought. She heard the sulfur pit was nice around this time of year with guest appearances from the Devil himself. Sighing deeply, she lifted her gun and went into heavy pursuit.

_**Jet!**_

_UHN! Oww… Yeah Faye what is it? _

**_They saw me, I'm going after them. I went down the alleyway, at West 24th street. Hurry up all right?_**

_All right, I'm not far away, I'm at… wait… I missed that one.. Ed… what's that sign say, the one behind us?_

_West 14th street Jet Person! Ed and Jet person have passed West 14th street._

_We are at-_

**_Yeah, yeah, I heard West 14th! Listen, just hurry, there is two against little ol' me. _**

_Little ol' you! What the-_

_**Over and out!**_

With that, Faye lowered her headset and placed it into her pocket. The last thing she needed was for the bounties to see her with it in her ear. It would have destroyed any attempts of lying she could come up with. She tapped her bracelet once, activating a tracking device where Jet could find her, and slowly made her way down the alley. Slipping her hand into her purse, she removed Spike's old gun and held it up as she creeped into the darkness. Hey… what was a dead guy gonna do with a gun? Besides… he would have wanted her to have it. His pride, his joy, his Jericho. That reminds her, she needs to look for his silver lighter… she must have forgotten it somewhere.

Shaking her head, she remembered where she was and why she was there. She moved slowly to the end of the alley. Creeping and pausing every so often. At the end she was greeted by the friendly neighborhood rabid cat, and a dumpster with enough stink to kill and raise from the dead. Covering her nose, She realized she had reached the end of the line. Looking around she saw a ladder. Well, besides the dumpster the only way to go was up, and she would be damned if she went anywhere near that stinkfest. She reached up grabbing the apartment ladder, and then it hit her… she didn't have anything shorts on. So… if Jet were to come up behind her… or anyone else for that matter they would get a bird's eye view of her panties. GREAT! Just GREAT!

Sighing angrily, Faye pulled herself up, and climbed slowly, pushing her dress down every so often as the wind pervertedly blew up. She climbed and climbed until finally she reached the only window that wasn't boarded up. What a magnificent neighborhood this must be. Glad she didn't live on Earth. After falling through the window, and sprawling on hard wooden floor, she picked herself and dusted off her dress. The room was bare and aside from an old ceiling fan, and white walls, held nothing. Lifting her gun, she walked slowly to the door of the room, and into another bare piece of the apartment. Only this time it was a hallway with purple walls, oh goody! Eye candy! Okay… now left or right? She was right-handed so clearly she wanted to go with the right. But Spike was a lefty, so she always had an appeal to left. Okay, well, left it would be then. And next time she would go right. Turning left, she walked and creeped until she came across a room, barren and empty. Great! She should have gone right. Now she remembered how little spike had been a help in real life. What made her think he would be more in the afterlife? She turned to exit the room, and felt a sharp stabbing pain invade her jawline. She felt herself flow through the air, and yet another sharp pain invade her back, and the back of her head. The tall lanky man had been the one to throw the punch, and he darted towards Faye with such a speed she didn't think she could have dodged. That is until the Santa Claus helper tripped on his shoes, and went flying into the bounty, causing them both to land into a heap not more than two inches away. Before either one of them could move, Faye sprung into action, handcuffing them both with handcuffs given to her by Jet. Then taking off her oh so lovely vintage Kenneth Cole stilettos, she whacked each one unconscious as they wouldn't try any funny stuff.

Okay… Jet was another 20 minutes away right? Meaning she would save a lot of time I she managed to get them downstairs. She could carry the lanky no problem... but the large one? Well.. when Jet came he could handle it right? She lifted the tall lanky man on her shoulder, and walking down the exited the room. She passed her favorite hallway and went into the empty room, and began climbing down the window.

_I see London I see France!_

Faye in mid-climb stopped and looked down to see her favorite father figure staring up her dress.

_Faye! What's with the little piggies today? Laundry day already!_

_**Shut the hell up Jet! If you hadn't been wearing mine I wouldn't have to wear these.**_

_Well if you hadn't left so many pairs at various houses Yo-UGH_

Suddenly Jet was greeted with the body of the tall lanky man, and angry curses from Faye.

_Damnit Faye! I was just joking!_

_**Well, I wasn't. I'm going back for the other bounty. Do me a favor. Push the dumpster over here Jet. Rollie pollie ollie isn't as light as he'd like to think he is.**_

_Rollie, pollie who?_

_**Just do it please!**_

_All right, All right. Ed… watch this dude for me please._

_Ed is on it! _

With that Faye climbed back through the window, and made her way back to the tiny room with the wonderfully chubby bounty. Okay... now she would need the strength of 100 men to push him. She could do this right? He only ways a little less than Spike's fat head. Hehehe, how she loved that fat head of his though. Ugh did she just say that? All right, she should have not had that rice wine at the jamboree. Back to the task at hand damnit!

Positioning herself behind the man, she began to push him with hr foot, and seemed to be making wonderful progress. Hehehe, maybe he was Rollie Pollie Ollie after all! She managed to push him to the window and before she pushed him she leaned outside and called to Jet.

_**Ready Jet! This is a large load! **_

_God Faye! Did you have to pick something that stank so much! We'll have to hose him down before we bring him in! Or for that matter, before he boards my ship!_

_**Aww come on Jet, no worse than your feet!**_

_Or your breath!_

_**Arg! Jet!**_

_Heh, all right, all right, just send him down. _

Faye stood up and with one swift kick sent the overgrown tomato out the window and landing into the garbage with a loud thud. Standing up, and slapping her hands cleaned, she made her way back into the room, to get her purse. She found it just where she left it. By the cracked wall, with the imprint of the two stooges. There was a third one right? Aww Hell! Just when she thought she would get to go home to a nice hot bath, it occurred to her that she would have to look for the last bounty with Jet. Why couldn't they all be in the same place!

Faye didn't realize her wish came true until a size 8 shoe went slamming itself against her delicate pale cheek. She found herself nearly paralyzed with a man's foot against her face, and no one up to help her. She couldn't call for Jet, and she couldn't move, or he would crush her skull. Damnit! Damnit! Why had she not attended mass? Faye looked up over the boot and the swelling of her cheek, to peer into the eyes of a built handsome looking man.

_**So we meet, Ms. Valentine! I've been expecting you. My friends have been too, but you were mean and did not greet them kindly, and for that, you shall PAY.**_

** DaDaDUUMMMM. Hehehe. So the action begins? What will Faye do? Where Will Faye go? Where is the Jericho! (heheh that rhymes) But anyways. I'll update soon all right. But the more reviews I get, the more likely I will review earlier! So you guys know what to do! Start clicking those mouses and sending me some loving reviews. Hey, even Flames are welcomed. Just something that lets me know what you guys think, and want out of my fanfic. All right, time to work on some other Fanfic See you! Oh yes, and one more thing. I have another cowboy Bebop fanfic available, but it is in Anime Crossovers. It's about the outlaw star and the Bebop crashing into each other, and eventually going before judge Judy or something. So you guys should check that out too. It's humorous. Well, anyway, See ya later! ----**


	6. Stupid Lunkhead is Home

_**Hey you guys! Here is the long awaited next chapter to my fanficcy. I just want to let everyone know from the get go, that this is a particularly short one, and that it's very controversial. Sorta like the chapter when some ppl love it, and other hate it .So either know, let me know what you think okay? Here is the next chapter, and at the end I'll thank those who've reviewed me. Well, here you go! The next chappy! Enjoy! **_

_**Tears of the Angels**_

It was all a dream. Right? It had to have been. That couldn't be her body slamming into a wall like that. That couldn't be HER body-OWWW… okay maybe it could be. The bounty had thrown Faye clear across the room, and into the wall that not more than 10 minutes earlier was the home to the other two bounties' faces. To say the bounty standing before Faye was angry had to have been an understatement. This man... had to have had the blood of Cujo the loveable mad dog flowing through his veins. He just kept attacking, and each time she was thrown off guard and off balance, finding her body at the mercy of a man with the strength similar to Mohammed Ali…minus the grace.

Faye jumped up as quickly as she could, shaking her head and dodging the bounties next pale fist quickly. The bounty wasn't very ugly at all. On the contrary he was actually quite handsome. His hair was a dirty blonde, and his body was buff and thick, similar to Jet, but more on the Spike side. His skin was pale, and although it was a bit off from the hair, when the green eyes were thrown in, it actually complemented him nicely. Well, in a sick, eerie moonlight sort of sense. Sort of like Boo Radley from the book Faye read in the 20th century… To Kill A Mocking Bird… she would really have to read that again.

Faye had been backing up quickly as Boo rained his hits to her. He jabbed and punched with absolutely no rhythm in what had to be the first fight of his life. To say Faye was angry… well… was an understatement. She can't believe that she was actually punched… by a guy who more than likely could fight to save his life. She decided to end this now, to save both him and her the embarrassment. She charged at him, and lifting her knee caught him right in the groin destroying all chances of him ever having children. After he had fell to the ground she kept her back to him and lit a cigarette. Damn she really needed this. What kind of shit was that! She thought when he kicked her in her mouth that he was actually a great fighter. Now… he was just someone that watched too many Fists of the North Star episodes. How would she explain this to Jet? Her friends! Family! Oh yeah… she had none… right. Okay, well time to lug his stupid ass out now right? Just then she got a call from Jet on her earpiece in her pocket.

_Faye? Are you all right?_

_**Yeah I'm fine.**_

_Well, maybe you can try bringing your ass down here. I hosed down the bounty and we are ready to go._

_**Yeah, yeah, hold your horses. I just caught the last bounty. Seems he was playing hide and seek with his buddies. **_

_Okay toss his ass down, the more the merrier. Oh and don't refrain from bringing your butt down here too. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a mall up there or something._

_**Jet, I was just getting my ass kicked up here, think you can give just a LITTLE more sympathy?**_

_Yes, yes, poor baby, not get your butts down here now! I'm wasting fuel damnit. _

_**Alri-**_

Before another word could fly out of Faye's mouth, she slumped forward, unconscious, and into the dirty carpeting, with the bounty behind her laughing with an empty bottle in hand. Whose the best fighter now Ms. Faye? In the same breath he wished she wouldn't wake up. He was a bit too scared to fight her again. She would surely kill him. Slumping down next to her, he pulled a cigarette out of her purse and lit it. He had managed to run from 5 bounty hunters, this being his six. Now with his friends gone, what was he gonna do? How would he protect himself? He looked down at the knocked out woman on the ground. Too bad she was a bounty hunter, she was actually quite beautiful. And she even fidgeted cute. Before Faye could bring herself back to consciousness, he picked the remained neck of the bottle and forced it down on her head, knocking her out, and destroying any chances of her memory's survival.

He stood and before he could turn and exit a fist rained heavily down on his face, and his body fell right beside Faye's. His other eye began to swell close. Oh god! He can't see! How would he fight when he couldn't even see! He looked out and between swollen cheeks and busted eyes, saw only green before being knocked out. The last thing he would ever remember, was the feel of air surrounding his body, followed by a hard landing, and the strong stench of…. Stink.

Faye felt weightless in a body of water moving around her. Yup, she was dreaming again. The water was cool, calm and refreshing, soothing the pounding that had taken over her head and face. Damn… she needed an Alize for this one. She sat up, and looked around slowly. Wow, she was in the middle of an ocean. Good for her cause she really needed to pee. Faye felt herself trying to stand, but she couldn't, there was a force holding her down. Damnit… so she was forced to sit like this for an eternity? Great, just great. She looked down, and peered at her reflection. But the only thing she saw was Spike. Was he here for her again? Would he be able to take her away? She touched the surface of the water and watched as the ripples turned into waves and sailed away from her in a slow steady rhythm. It was hot… very hot. Suddenly, she saw and felt fire spread all around her, covering the sea and sky. Her lungs felt like they were on fire as smoke made its way into her body corrupting the gently cycle of cigarettes and alcohol. A tiny scream left her mouth as she forced herself to move away from the fire as it surrounded her, claiming her for its kill. Tears stung her eyes as the smoke demanded tears from her, and her fingers clawed at her skin from the intense heat around her. She turned around looking for anything, everything to save her. And she saw just what she wanted. Spike. He was standing there, in a sea of fire, and holding out his hand to her. She tried to reach him but she couldn't move. Her body, she couldn't feel her body. He walked slowly towards her and lifting her up, and cradled her in his arms.

_**Spike…**_

It was a mere whisper that had escaped her mouth, but it said everything that she had wanted to say in that moment. He whispered her name back, and pulled her close to him. It seemed for that little amount of time, they were together… in heaven, or hell. Whichever it really didn't matter because he was near her. The man who had invaded her thoughts, her dreams and her living was here besides her. Holding, protecting her, from the fire, the flames, the smoke. Tears of happiness threatened to invade her already crying eyes, as she looked up at him. His face, was some how calm, as the fire enveloped everything around her. She saw it take the ceiling quickly, and she felt the intense heat dash and slice at her body. She would have screamed had the pain of her injuries not came back, full force. Spike must have seen her flinch, because he pulled her closer to him, hoping to ward off the fire. Sadly, there was really nothing he could do, to keep the fire away. They were surrounded on all sides by the merciless element. They had been trapped for a while now, and he had been doing everything in his power, to ward off the Faye's death, but now, it looked like, it was going to happen. He wanted her asleep when it happened. He didn't want her to be conscious, he didn't want her to feel anything.

Anger and sadness flashed across his face as the flames cornered them in the middle of the room. He was angry with himself. He didn't want her to join him like this! She… didn't deserve to die right now. She had her whole life ahead of her. Children, love… he shouldn't have been so foolish.

_**Am… am… I going with you Spike?**_

Her words came out as a whisper, something short of a whimper. He looked down and saw fear reigning her eyes. She knew she was going to die. How could she not? They were in the middle of the room, a sea of flames swiping at them. He kicked himself for his stupidity. He would have much rather kicked her, but now was not the time for it. For the first time, Faye looked vulnerable. She looked like a scared little child clutching to him. He couldn't look at her, and he turned his head up and looked at the flames.

_Go to sleep Faye._

_**What the hell do you mean go to sleep? I'm surrounded by fire! **_

A smile came across Spike's lips slowly… yeah, same old Faye, even when she's scared half to death. Well in this case, fully to death. Heh, he made a joke.

_Shrew! Just be quiet and go to sleep okay?_

_**Spike… I'm scared, damnit! Answer me! Am I going with you?**_

_No Faye…I'm going with you. _

His eyes caught hers in a sweet glance, and the next thing she knew, she had been falling, in Spikes arms, and then everything went black.

When she opened her eyes again… she was on the Bebop, and in the lounging area. It was dark... and her vision was blurry, but there was no doubt about it, that a cigarette was lit, and being smoked quietly inn the chair across from her.

_**Spike?**_

_No, Faye... its me, Jet._

_**So it is.**_

_I knew the smell of cigarette would wake you up._

_**Hey, that's not true! Just shut up and pass me one.**_

_Heh, Here ya go sleeping beauty._

_**Jet?**_

_Hm?_

_**What happened?**_

_Well, I'm not really sure myself. I remember you telling me that after you went back for the last pocket book, the last bounty had attacked you, and you took him out. I guess you must have managed to get his body out the window, before fire over took the building. They said it was started with 2 cigarettes. Not one but two. Nice going Faye. For the greedy one, a multitude of 1 degree burns._

_**Oh shut up Jet! I can't smoke to cigarettes at once.**_

_Well, not as skilled as I thought then._

Faye shut her mouth really fast, and allowed a blush to flood her cheeks. What did he just say?

_Heh, I'm joking Faye. But it appears that you were trapped in the building, and would have died, had the old creaky floor not given way. You fell to the lower floor, and lost consciousness._

_**Who would have thought that the housing system would one day be praised for their lousy housekeep. Well, how did I get out anyway?**_

_**I can answer that one.**_

Jet and Faye both looked up to see no other than lanky Spike standing in the doorframe. Well, they couldn't see him, but they could see his cigarette. Ed and Ein wouldn't have the nerve to smoke on the ship. Well, besides that one time. Faye watched Jet's cigarette bob up and down, and he stood exiting the room. Spike moved and sat in the chair Jet had just occupied. Try as she might she couldn't stop the grin from taking over her face in the darkness. Her stupid lunkhead was home.

_**Breezy1028- Hey there! Well, I'm glad you like the ficcy. Not so much comedy here. Kinda hard to make a joke when you're about to be killed I guess. I'll be sure to put more in the next one, and as for the next Cowboy Bebop one, I'll see what I can do. If you have any ideas, be sure to let me know, and I'll do what I can. Thanks very much for your review, It's very appreciated. **_

_**Milky Wings- Blushes madly… thanks for your praises. bows deeply… my sister always said I was the weird one, lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Although no fatheaded spike comments in this one, lol. Maybe in the next. Thanks very much for your review. Hope to hear from you again!**_

_**Explosivemonkeys- Hey! Thanks for the review, lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and I like the name too. Paints a funny image of monkeys blowing a building up or sumthing, lmao. I love monkeys. Thanks!**_

_**Angelfrommynightmare33- Now all you have to do is wait for the words that will come out of Spikes mouth. I know.. I'm being cruel… I'm very sorry, hope you'll forgive me for the building suspense but I'll be sure to update sooner than I waited before. Thank you for the review! **_

_**Kenshinmimiroo- Hey… I'm sorry about doing that to you. But if you don't have tough moments you'll never enjoy the easy ones. I hope that made sense. You'll have to excuse me, a bit tired from the chapter. Well, Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you again! See you later.**_

_**Kendra Luehr- I'm soooo sorry to hear about your friend. Are you okay? Thanks for devotion too. Lol, it's really kind that you kept trying to review. And I'm glad you enjoy the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Even if you didn't it's cool. I loved your ficcy by the way. Well, let me take my little butt to bed, I need some rest after doing the yard. I hope your okay about your friend. You can always email me if you want to talk about it, or IM me, because I have AOL. Well, Goodnight!**_

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting but, I things have been pretty hectic in my household, with college starting and all. But seriously, I liked to give a massive thank you to MajinBroli, for the opinion and the bit of help he gave me editing. All, don't forget you guys, the more reviews the sooner I just may update so reach out talk to me. See ya! ----**


	7. Kissed The Girl and Made Her Cry

**Hey you guys… Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

_**Tears of the Angels**_

…_and well, the floor dropped beneath us. A beam engulfed in the flames fell with us, burning you, but I pushed it away before it could do too much damage. I got us out of the apartment and made my way downstairs to the front door and that's how everything happened. _

Faye stared across the dark lounging room, staring at the magical bright orange burn into the darkness. Guide me oh nicotine! Guide me! It was almost too dark to see, and she was really far too tired to force her eyes beyond their limit. Deciding it best to just believe that it was actually him and what he was saying was true, she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. When she laid on her back she could feel a source of cool breeze dancing across her bruised face. She felt welts over her that burned from the pressure of her body. Well Jet did say she had one degree burns, lets just be happy they'll heal she told herself. She knew she had been stripped of her clothes and that all she had been left with were her panties, bra and the softest towel Jet could find, made of the toughest Brillo on the ship.

They had been sitting in silence for a long time. Faye couldn't find words to say to Spike and Spike couldn't find enough words to remove the sweet nicotine from his mouth. They didn't have any of his favorite brands in hell. Only Cuban cigars and Newports. Heh, maybe that's why it was the worst place to be. He heard her stir, and watched the outline of her figure lay on her back. He thought it best to warn her now.

_Be warned Faye, the burns on your body will be agonizing. It's best to move as little as possible and sleep as much as possible._

_**You mean follow your daily routine?**_

_No, just your sex routine._

_**Go to hell Spiegel. **_

_Way ahead of you, Romani._

Spike took another drag of his cigarette and set aflame a bright orange glow that settled after his fingers parted from the ciggie. Faye let out a sigh and rolled over to face the couch. Just as Spike warned her, her skin was set aflame and she let out a painful yelp, returning to the position she had been in.

_Didn't I tell you?_

_**Well, you can't always trust the word of a dead man.**_

_And you can't know everything either._

_**Well, I know enough.**_

_Oh yeah? Like what?_

_**That you're not real, and this is just a dream. I'll wake up and see Jet siting across from me with some explanation as to why I'm, all red and bruised.**_

_Hm. Is that so?_

_**Well, I have no reason to think otherwise. You're dead, you can't come back Spike.**_

_You did. _

_**But I lost everything in the process. **_

_And I haven't?_

_**You lost nothing Spike.**_

_I lost enough._

With his last comment angry grew quickly inside Faye and she more than anything wanted to fight him in that moment. Loss! What the hell did he know about loss? Nothing damn it nothing!

_**How would you know anything about loss? You haven't lost a damn thing Spike. Not a damn thing! I lost my home, my family, my friends, my memory! I lost my happiness, and everything I used to know! And when it came back it was of no use to me! Where I had belonged was gone. When I came here I didn't think that I could rebuild that but I did damn it. I had people that I lived with that would risk their lives for me and vice versa. And then you and Ed just took off like it didn't even matter! Like-**_

_It's always about you huh Faye? What about what I went after, and what I loss. _

_**How can you lose something that didn't belong to you! **_

_Excuse me?_

_**You heard right Spike. How can you go after and lose something that didn't belong to you. She belonged to the Syndicate, not you, and you knew it! She didn't even keep in touch with you when she disappeared! She…she didn't care about you.**_

_She left because she had to kill me Faye, she didn't want to hurt me damn it! _

_**Then why didn't she leave with you huh? You asked her to run with you, and you could have ran and been on the run toge-**_

_Faye, your delirious, I'm going to my room to lay down._

_**I'm not delirious and you know it Spike. I asked you to stay here, and help me to make a home for myself. But you were so caught up in a woman that didn't want you that you didn't even care about who you were hurting. Don't expect me to be here when you wake up. The same way you turned your back on me… I'll turn my back on you. **_

_Watch out cancer, you've got competition. Wouldn't want your back on me now would we? You're tired all right? Just get some rest Faye all right. _

Spike stood and exited the room, his tall body as careless and lanky as ever. His head told him that nothing would happen and honestly he could care less what Faye said to him… Julia loved him, and she'd never do anything to hurt him. Except that one incident. Yeah… heh about that. Well, whatever. Nothing Faye could say would make that a lie. And no matter how much she wanted to, she could never leave him behind. Never. Or so… he thought.

Faye had managed to doze off after her confrontation and woke up not more than 10 hours later. The room was dark and desolate. Reminded her a lot of Spike. Oh, and his phone book too. Shaking her head she sat up and suddenly had the urge to get up and see Jet. She threw back the tiny towel shielding her body and swung her leg over the edge. The black lacey bra dug angrily into her skin and the black bikini panties mercilessly pinched into her flesh. Victoria's secret is out… its all polyester. A whimper echoed into the lounging area and she bite her lip painfully. Spike really wasn't playing about her burns. She felt as if her body was in Gehanna and that she would burn to a crisp any second. She needed to speak to Jet right NOW. She wrapped the rough towel across her body and stood up slowly wincing with each movement.

Slowly she made her to Jet's bonsai room with the grace and elegance of Frankenstein himself. Her breath left her mouth in sharp gasps and her head spun around with the room. Slipping to her hands and knees, she sat against the wall, sweat pouring down her face and her body trembling. Jet… get… to…Jet! Her body screamed for her to hurry, and she began to crawl biting the cries that were being brought to life in her throat. The cold metal floor soothed her skin slightly, but the dirt and clumps of things dug into it tearing apart her knees easily. She whimpered and crawled, crawled and whimpered until she made it to the door. Her skin and her head pounded and her body felt light headed and dizzy. She began to sway and she slumped loudly against the door. Closing her eyes she fell into unconsciousness, just as Jet opened the door.

Faye…Faye are you alright? Answer me! 

Moving quickly he knelt by her side and checked her pulse on her neck. It was rapid… much higher than it should have been. Her body was sweating profusely and her skin was hot. At least... he'll say 104 degrees. He needed to cool her down, right now. He pulled her into his arms, and her body hung lazily over his cybernetic one. Well at least she managed to stay in his arms, unlike last time when she fell out… or did he drop her? He really couldn't remember. Anyway, he needed to get her to a cool place and fast. Walking as quickly as he could, he opened the hatch and brought her out to the deck of the ship, and into the low pressure and cold air of the Earth atmosphere. He always hated the earth air. It was never stable enough for him. Always raining or snowing, bah humbug! For the first time ever though, it was cool, and calm, no mass of wetness here.

He set Faye down on the ground and screamed for Edward who came bouncing and cartwheeling onto the cool deck. Giving her the orders to bring the medical kit and some wet and dry towels he waved Ed off into the Bebop. Faye, who was unconscious for a few moments, suddenly opened her eyes and gazed at the stars behind Jets figure. Her eyes seemed to glaze over, and she became engrossed in the massed of heat and energy. As Jet ones again lifted her bruised red wrist and checked her pulse, she spoke groggily.

_**Jet…he is lost. **_

Jet merely grunted and continued checking her vital signs.

Hmp. A man without a cause for living always will be.

Faye stared up at the sky, one twinkling and seeming to call to her. It was so beautiful. So bright, and vibrant. The heavens themselves. It had been a long time since she looked up at the sky like she used to when she lived with her family... on Earth. Since then, she had always taken advantage of it. Looked at it as if it were nothing in her everyday life.

_**The stars… they are beautiful… to...night.**_

Maybe you should save your breath, Faye. Talking won't help you conserve your energy.

_**No tears tonight.**_

Huh?

_**The angels…they… are not… crying…tonight. I know… it will be soon. **_

Huh? Faye… save your energy alright? You're overheated, you need to calm down and breathe. Let the cool air soothe you. 

… _**soon.**_

With that Faye drifted into a blissful sleep, and Jet worked tirelessly to cool her inflamed body down. After about ten cold water towels, and five breezes from earth her temperature was down to 99.9765249…give of take 5 tens thousandth. Heh… never thought he'd use that math again. Well, it was lower than it was before, and if he left her out here she would more than likely catch hypothermia. Or just the common cold, which ever sounded deadlier. Lifting her into his arms, he turned and carried her inside the Bebop.

Jet made his way with the sleeping form into her room and placed her down gently on her bed. Ed had already been asleep and snuggled up to Faye who sucked in her breath with each outrageous and wild movement from the girl. Jet left the cover's off Faye hoping to ward off more pain from her burns. Going to the window he opened wide, and made sure that some of this earth air circulated into the room. He then stood by the door and watched them as they slept.

When he was just about to leave the room he heard a voice from behind that startled him.

_Lovely site aren't they, especially when their mouths are closed._

Yes, sweet, sweet silence.

_How's the shrew doing? I saw Ed with all the supplies and knew it had to have been her. Well, unless you tried to catch that pesky rabbit again._

She's fine. Her body just overheated, that's all. Must be from all the burns, and her body trying to ward off the infection. 

_That must be painful._

No more painful then when you got shot in your ass.

_I thought you forgot about that, heh._

Never! Let her get some sleep, let's go to the kitchen I got a few things to ask ya.

_All right, just know I'm boycotting your food._

Fine by me, less money to waste on your no good ass.

With that, Jet walked past Spike leading him down the metal corridors and into the large white kitchen. It was surprisingly filthy, as Jet had not had a moment's rest since Faye's damned Food poisoning. Moldy plates to his right and dirty dishes to his left the air unclean and hazardous. Spike flopped down onto a chair and stared at his new buddy. Lifting his hand he brought it down quickly upon the roach killing it in an instant… he never had a chance. He could stand flea-ridden mutts, he could stand chicken headed pigeons, he could even stand radical and wild children. But the one thing he would not stand is living side by side with the loveable roaches. Jet on the other hand was too busy looking for the teapot in the pile of dirty dishes. When he found it he brushed off a leg of chicken and placed it on the stove. Spike made a face and Jet turned the water on high. He then turned his back to the water, making sure not to burn his ass and crossing his arms looked at Spike. He was sitting his chair, slouched low with a cigarette.

How exactly did you get back from the dead Spike?

_Would you believe an angel willed me back?_

And who would that be?

_You and I both know Jet, it was Julia._

You sure it wasn't Faye?

_Why would she wish me back here? Julia would at least have wanted me to live a full live. Faye wants me to live in a cigarette box under a bridge and die a horrible death by bums._

Heh… that does sound like Faye. But I think it might have been her. She wasn't like herself when you were gone Spike. She may have never showed it to me, but she gave a little bit more consideration for us. 

_Too bad I missed that._

She was not a happy camper tonight Spike. I can tell something snapped behind those eyes of hers.

_Could it have been her mouth? Don't tell me she started thinking again. Add that with alcohol and you've got WW3. _

Alright, spike, you're obviously in a pretty sarcastic mood tonight so I'll talk to you in the morning. Just know, that I know she's taken a stance Spike and one of you are gonna fall. 

_Yeah, yeah, arm your battle stations._

Just be warned, she said the angels are not crying tonight, but they will be soon. You've got to be the only angel on this ship, so guard your head and your groin well. Goodnight.

Spike took a long drag of his cigarette. Hmm, she was gonna make him cry huh? He told her that in a dream. Tears of my angel. Faye was his angel, but he couldn't tell anyone that …just yet. It would throw everything off. She knew he was her angel… come from death to be with her. But really how much longer would he play this game? He knew he loved her, and she had loved him, but how much longer would he manipulate her… and play with her feelings? Heh… until the boys come out to play with Georgey.

**Here we have it, the next chapter. This is all I'm gonna write cause the new policy says I can't respond to reviews, so thanks to everyone who reviewed. Its 4 in the morning, and I'm tired.. goodnight! **


	8. Cry For Me Cowboy

_**Tears of the Angels**_

A strong breeze shot across the sky riding over the waves of the crashing sea. The sun had been setting, casting a loving, orangey purple glow across the sky. Faye slowly walked out to the water, allowing it to slip gently over her toes. This was what she loved most about earth. The water, the sunset, the salt sea air. She remembered being on this very beach, with her father, and her mother… and all her friends, laughing and playing. A single tear slid down her face, and she wiped it away, her hand falling back at her hip. Today, she decided she would take Ed and Ein to the beach with her. To reopen old wounds she guessed. She brought a two piece bathing suit, yellow of course, with a sarong tie that covered more of her legs then her everyday outfit. It fell on a slant leaving one leg exposed and caressing the other with its silky spandex.

She walked slowly further into the water, another tear sliding down her round full cheeks, this one she would not wipe away. It was a time for reform for her. Since the dreams and the fire, she decided to change her life, if for nothing else, then for the better. She would be… a different person now, like the one she used to be. She opened her lips and recited a sweet song she had not heard, since she was very young, the last time she heard it, was right before the accident. She didn't know where it came from. Probably from her conscience that always screamed every time she did something bad. The same conscience that made her cry at night, and caused her to overlook how much Spike had insulted and hurt her. Well, she would listen to that special little midget on her shoulder from here on out…minus when it spoke about Spike.

She opened her mouth wider and belted out the tune in her sweet soprano voice that she worked on since she was 10. She made sure no one had heard it, it was something she had always held dear. She was alone except for the setting sun and the clouds on the horizons. She had carried a sleeping Ed and a half-awake Ein to her ship not more than 5 minutes ago. After one last look, she promised she would return, and get them home, dried off and into bed. It was almost too bad she forgot all about them… almost too bad.

She leaned down and picked up a seashell that had carelessly washed over her feet, turning it over in her hands. It was beautiful. Like that of a Chinese fan, with just as many swirls and colors. She smiled to herself, before singing her tune on a lower softer note. She held the shell close to her, and spun in the water, before tossing it into the sea again.

She always used to collect those seashells with her family, but now with them gone it seemed foolish and painful to try it. Maybe one day, with Ed, and Jet… maybe even Spike. But not for another few years. Her family… Those guys were her family. She had lost one family to gain another, to help another, and yet she was happy. If for only that moment in time, she was happy. Another tear slid down her face, and she turned to walk back to the shore. That's how she would end her day, on a sweet content note. Or so she thought. She had not walked but two steps when Mr. Grinch himself smiled a toothy grin and wiggled his slender, greedy fingers at her.

Sighing to no one in particular, she made her way back to the shore, and stood in front of him.

_**What do you want?**_

_Aww, is that anyway to talk to your best friend? I'd almost say you weren't happy to see me._

_**Almost? And just to think, if you didn't show up I would have cried my eyes out and drowned in my own river of tears. Maybe even have committed suicide.**_

_Well it's a good thing I showed up, it looks like you already started._

Spike lifted his fingers and brushed away a single tear that had rested on her cheek. She jumped back as if she had been burned and turned her face looking at the sand. What the fuck did he think he was doing? She snarled at him and then turned quickly, walking away and sitting down angrily on her pink beach towel.

_Whhooaa, If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone is mad._

_**And if I didn't know any better I'd say someone needed to kiss my ass.**_

Spike chuckled and sat down next to Faye. Not close enough to piss her off, but not far enough for him to be alone.

_You know, you're getting soft on me Faye. You're insults aren't nearly as mean as they used to me._

_**Well, Gremlins have always been known to have that effect on me. Their sharp little claws and bloody fanged teeth always make me get so warm and fuzzy inside.**_

_Too bad monkeys didn't have that affect on me, or you would have been the apple of my eyes Faye._

_**I don't mind, I'd rather be a monkey then to be held dear to you Spike.**_

_Oh? And why is that King Kong?_

Because you are despicable, irritable, and one of the lowliest things I've ever had the misfortune to lay my eyes on. 

_You flatter me! Please, please, tell me more!_

All right, you're a disgusting slob wi- 

All, right, All right, I know when I'm loved Faye.

Faye merely rolled her eyes and looked out onto the waves. So beautiful. The way the foam on top always seemed to dance with the aqua blue. The way the waves crashed anything in their way. It as so majestic, so powerful. She wanted that power. She would have that power…soon enough.

_Come on, look at the clouds, we need to get back to the ships before we get drenched. _

_**The clouds… the rain.**_

She continued to stare at the waves and spoke absentmindedly. Her thoughts only on the waters crashing and commanding the creatures and objects of the sea. It wasn't until Spike grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet did she finally snap out of it. It was too bad she didn't snap out of it fast enough. She saw a blur of Spike's face, and his surprise when she fell forward into his arms. His arms? It that where she was? It felt so… warm… and yet, so cold. Home?

Her mind whirled almost too fast for her to comprehend. Every thing she thought about that morning that day came crashing back to her in his arm as waves and seagulls announced their presence behind her. Why? Why what? Know! Her brain screamed at her. She needed to know… she needed to know right now.

Why did you come back? 

Spike's face took on a state of shock, which settled into his normal straight face. No... he didn't need emotions right now. It wasn't the time… she didn't need to know yet. He reached into a pocket for a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply as Faye continued to lean against his chest. All right… maybe now… he could deal with this. He looked down at the woman leaning against his chest and he circled an arm around her back, all right… maybe not.

At the feel of his arm around her back, almost in a comforting manner, tears and sobs broke through, just as the rain had started to fall. She mumbled into his jackets all types of questions that she demanded the answer for. Why had he kissed me in my dreams! Why had he showed up to her! Where was that damn lighter! Why didn't he need her like she needed him! Why was he always so carefree? Why couldn't she have that! Why was she forced to love him?

Spike watched her as she cried and sobbed into his chest. She was beautiful. The way her fists pounded on his chest almost as if it were supposed to hurt. The way her eyes took on a life of their own when they were filled with tears. The way snot ran down her face and stuck to him in a most amusing manner. The way the rain ran down the paleness of her skin, the body of her purple hair, the strawberry of her lips… she was beautiful.

Before Faye could pound another hand into his chest he grabbed them both in one hand and flicked his cigarette out into the sea. She looked up at him questioning his movements, which turned to shock when his lips pressed softly against her own. Her eyes went wide and her body went rigid, her mind running a mile a minute… what… what in bloody hell was he doing! She felt a tongue flick across her lips and she unknowingly parted her lips to him. He slipped his sweet tongue inside and in an instant her mind stopped working, her body eased and her legs went to jelly. He wrapped his arms around her, steadying her, as he suckled her lips and tongue for the longest time.

When he finally parted the lips, he kept her lips close to his and exhaled a soft breath past her face. She breathed in heavily, oh god… oh god, he kissed her. She opened her mouth to whisper something, but he stopped her with his one ragged voice.

_I came back…for you Faye. Accept it or not…but I'm here…for you._

With that he let go of her wrists and stepped back, turning his back on her and starting to walk away. Damn it! Spike hat the hell id you think you were doing! She wasn't supposed to know just yet. Too much at once would do more harm than good damn it! Get away from her! Now, before you fuck up again!

_**Spike…**_

Spike turned and looked at the source of the whimper. She looked so sad, so helpless there. Had he really caused all this? Damn it! No wonder he was supposed to keep his distance. His eyes settled one her round pale face and then on a single tear that slid down her face and fell the to sand… what had he done?

_**Spike…I…please…don't leave me this time.**_

Faye peered at him and felt her own reserve breaking. Why had he done this to her! How did he ever gain so much power over her? She needed him. God, she needed him more than anything. He was the only one that was ever able to take her heart like this, the only man who could ever make her cry. Spike…it was Spike…all Spike…Always Spike! Cry for me Cowboy. Shed those lovely tears for this Angel.

Spike slowly made his way over to her, hands in pocket, to nervous to keep them out. No one had ever known that was the real reason behind it… would put him out of business. He stood in front of her, eyes soft and heart bursting. He lifted his hand slowly and brushed away the tears and the rain that had made their home on her cheeks. His mind screamed for him to stop, his lungs screamed for a cigarette, but his heart screamed for him to go. Heart it is. He lowered his head and his back slightly, knowing it would be the start of back problems and the end of his flexibility, but pressed his lips to hers anyway.

She gladly accepted his lips, her eyes closing to tiny slits on her face. She felt his hands wrap firmly around her body, pulling her close, and she lifted her arms to his chest, squeezing his now wet navy jacket. His hands ran up and down her back electricity flowing through his fingers and awakening her soul. She pressed closer to him, the cold rain over shadowing her warmth and devouring her with a shivering freezing sense. She parted her lips from him and rested her head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat rapidly behind that frail frame of his. Evil, or Good… Evil, or Good… Evil it is!

Faye…I… 

_**No… please Spike… don't.**_

It was the language of dummies, and in another way the language of lust but both knew it, and both were fluent in its manners. Spike pressed his lips against her jaw line, and nibbled softly at the cool pale skin there. Her fingers drew lines across his back, fingers slowly sliding up and grasping his hair in a heated need. Moans escaped her lips in short gasps as she begged him to continue on and to fulfill her. His tongue darted down her neck, slipping over her collarbone and resting softly at the top of her bikini. On hand numbly rose up her back, stumbling to pull it down, as she whispered soft whimpers to him. After a few tries his fingers finally forced the bikini top off her form and to the ground as his hand rose up to squeeze and gently knead the raised flesh. Her forehead rested against his collarbone, moans slipping out of her full lips as he played and toyed with her now heated skin. He groaned at the sound of her voice, his veins being over run with a liquid fired that all screamed for one thing…her.

Neither knew how, or when it happened, but they both ended up on Faye's beach towel, arms and limbs entangled. Spike rested between Faye's legs, both wrapped tightly around him. Her head was thrown back in short gasps as he took her nipple in his mouth and nipped softly at its hardness. Her fingers weaved through his hair tugging and pulling, begging for him to stop, and screaming for him to go. His hand moved lower, tugging at her sarong and bikini bottom. She felt moisture forming between her legs and slowly felt her need for him rise. Now...it had to be now. No more teasing, no more taunting. He would be hers, and she would be his… now. Her hands gently pushed him off her and she slid the last half of her bikini down leaving her completely exposed before him. Spike had been fully clothed, fully dressed, but it took almost no time for him to disrobe and lay beside her. Her only thoughts were that the cowboy would get his turn later, and his only thoughts were of his need for her now.

Years of frustration and years of bickering unexpressed love and hurt disintegrated as he slid into her, both moaning loudly at the impact and clinging to each other for dear life. The waves crashed at their feet and neither noticed, as they were lost in the oblivion of each other. The clouds rained heavier, the sand silently screamed and it wasn't long there after that both rose to the highest heights and crashed back into reality panting and gasping for breath.

Spike rested his head on her chest and heard her heart beat, strong and full. His eyes closed and every nerve in his body screamed for him not to move, to enjoy this sweet moment. She ran her fingers through his hair as she watched the rain fell down on her face. She wanted so desperately to speak to him, to know it wasn't a dream but she didn't open her mouth, to scared to find out reality. She felt… warm water trickle down her chest and stop slowly on her heart before it mixed with the rain and slid off her skin. Cowboy…my cowboy.

**Hey you guys! Tell me what you think about this chapter. The suspense is building and something very big is going to happen later you guys. But I wont say what! Oh, and yes, I know the tiny lemon was a bit of a disappointment, but I didn't want it to go too far, you know? Don't worry there will be another or two in later chapters, so just sit tight okay? Other than that let me know how I did. Special thanks to anime89, breezy1028, kenshi-mimiroo, Kendra Luehr, lilpinkpookie, angelfromynightmare33, and everyone who has been reading! Thanks you guys! See ya!**


	9. Accepted With Open Arms

_**Tears of the Angels**_

Have you ever felt a pain that seemed to almost destroy the very essence of your being? That sat heavy in your heart to the point that you wonder if you actually broke the delicate tissue inside? It's that pain that makes you short of breath, and hard of hearing. The pain that leaves you begging for anyway out of it. It is that little pain that arrives when you've broken the heart of someone you love or they have destroyed yours. It is the pain, of Faye Valentine.

She sat on the edge of the bed, gazing outside at the rain that settled itself against Spike's windowpanes in his room, cigarette in hand. It had been raining heavy since she woke up, more than 5 hours ago. The clock on the nightstand said it was 7 in the morning, far earlier than anyone on the Bebop had ever been up. So rather then be her evil little self by waking up everyone with her dropping and pushing of pans, she decided to sit on the bed, and just watch the rain. It was something she had always did. She was either with her mom or her dad, maybe even a cousin who would sit with her as she watched the many rain drops as they fell against the super cooled glass and added life to yet another plant on its way down. It was sad however that no one was there… well besides Spike. He was behind her, sleeping soundly, the way he had for the past two months on his lumpy old mattress. It was barely covered with one of her floral sheets from her room, and he was covered with one of his old quilts, shielding his naked body from her prying eyes. He let out a soft snore and she turned to look at his skinny self. He looked so peacefully, and yet every so often he seemed to reach out for her. She was surprised he hadn't woken up. Hell, she was dressed, showered, too upset to stay in bed, and too scared to sleep. Scared… yes, Faye Valentine was scared and not afraid to admit it. What was she going to do?

She took a final puff of her cigarette before putting it out, and lying down besides Spike in bed. She scooted under the quilt, her tiny hands battling for a chance to get warm on this cold rainy day. Spike let out another soft snore, his breath brushing softly past Faye's hair. He smacked his lips at the feel of the bed moving and stirring. Somewhere in his dreamland, he felt her presence and instinctually reached out and pulled her close against him. She didn't struggle, didn't fight, she just enjoyed the feeling that washed over her as his hands brushed against her skin, warm, gently, and yet stern. His chin always found that place on her head that she was sure would result in a bald spot. His hands always took to her tiny waist clutching her tight, and his heart always took that irregular beating that must have been the source of his power and idiotic actions. She breathed in his scent, and enjoyed the feeling of him being around her, being close to him. He was her warmth… her happiness. She laid there for a long time, nearly an hour… just enjoying everything that was him. Enjoying his touch. Not to long ago he would have never allowed her near him in this way, and now it seemed to be something he needed in his life, something his body demanded. Funny, how irony can be such a bitch huh?

There was always the morning ritual that proceeded between the two. Faye would ceremoniously whisper to him and he would nod and answer her back often drawing a laugh or two from her. Today was no different… she whispered to him, her voice breaking and full of need, but he was far too tired, and too far in dreamland to hear its urgency. He nodded his head and whispered back to her, smacking his lips and repositioning his head on the fluffy purple pillow. It had been the exact same response, as before the only different is that today, she did not laugh. Instead she whispered back her voice in short sharp pangs as she suppressed a sob rising in her throat. She waited for something from him. For him to open his eyes and realize what she said or to smile at least in his sleep. The only response she got was a soft snore and a twitch from his leg. A few tears fell from her face as pain began to overwhelm her petite body. She felt herself shaking, her whole world and mind spinning before her. It was almost as if he had stabbed a dagger in her heart and demanded that she die on the spot. She pulled back gently from his grip, and he reluctantly let go, too tired to see all the warning signs, to deep in sleep to see the danger. She kneeled over him, and allowed her fingers to play with a tiny strand of green fuzz that had decided on head domination by itself. Handsome… so handsome. She wanted to remember him like this. Always see his face sprawled across her pillow drool sliding from his bottom lip. She leaned down and wiped it away, before she pressed her soft lips to his. The kiss was short sweet, and she had prayed for a return of the affection, a return of the kiss the way he had given it to her the night before, and the night before that, when they made love in their nightly ritual. Sadly she got nothing, and she dabbed slowly at the tears rising in her eyes once again before she stood and slowly exited the room.

She was wearing her normal outfit of yellow short shorts and her yellow midriff top, her white boots in hand. The scar across her stomach was nicely healed and it was almost impossible to see the burn marks across her pale skin. Her feet felt cool as she stepped through the metal corridor, the coldness mimicking the feeling she had in her mind and her heart. She walked slowly up to her room, and opening the door slightly peeked inside. It had been a long time since she slept in here. The only real time she came in was to grab some or another article of clothing or from out of there. She felt almost as if she were abandoning her place of sanctuary, and it left yet another bad taste in her mouth.

The sight on her bed would have normally would have warmed her heart but it did nothing but force the invisible knife deeper into her soul, causing far more pain than she had ever felt in her life. Her hand rose to her mouth and she choked back a cry as she watched Ed sleep with the dog who had been her best friend for as long as they both were on the Bebop. The tears she had fought off in Spike's room came back full force and rolled down her raw cheeks, sliding gently over her lips before falling to a sad fate on the floor in the hallway. If she didn't leave now, she would lose her nerve, so blowing a kiss to them both she quickly walked through the lounge room, and past the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes painfully demanding that they stop the tears and cut the bull, but her heart wouldn't listen. Her family…her family! It raced through her mind trying to stop her, but the only thing it did was make her break into a run, racing for the door to the hatch. Her family…her memory…her hopes…her dreams…her love.

Her fingers bawled into a fist and she forced it into the button opening the hatch door, breaking it instantly as her body silently convulsed in tears. She ran down the steps, her tiny feet bruised and being cut up with each step as she forced herself to her ship. Go! Go! Go! Everything in her body had been in confusion but that was the sound that made the most noise. Her mind was screaming, her heart was crying, and everything in between felt numb. All she knew was that she had to get out of there, had to leave the Bebop right now, or die trying.

She darted into the room that housed her ship and ran towards it, her instinct leading her more than her eyes. It was far too dark to see and would be of no surprise to see something she did not know had been there. Such as Jet. In the darkness she had missed the being that was Jet, leaning casually across her yellow paint drinking a cup of coffee that tastes more like nicotine and chocolate then caffeine. She opened her ship door and scrambled inside, her heart pounding and a large migraine setting in. She leaned back in her pleather chair, unaware of the danger that was about to be unleashed. Jet had watched her, his eyes already adjusted to the darkness. He didn't know why, but something told him today was gonna be the day for her. It must have been when he heard her…stumbling to the shower, tiny sobs escaping her lips earlier that morning. Damn that Valentine! He had felt anger rising this strongly in his being, as he emptied the last of his cup o' newport and threw the cup violently on the floor. If she hadn't noticed his presence before she sure did when his favorite mug shattered against the launch pad of the Hatch.

Where are you going?

Faye stopped for just a second, his voice raising terror and fear in her body, as she worked to start her ship.

I said where are you going Faye! I know you damned well heard me.

He appeared at her side door, and she turned her face away…too ashamed to look at him and too scared of what she would do if she did. She would just let him scream at her for a bit... and then she would take off right? That would be the plan now.

Faye if you think I'm going to let you leave you are sadly mistaken! You've hurt this crew enough with you're constant departures and if you think I'm going to let you run off with more money and more destruction then you're wrong. Let's go Faye, out of the ship.

Faye squeezed her eyes tight and kept her face away from Jet's. Her voice came out a tiny whisper as she replied to his ranting and raving.

_**I…don't have Bebop money Jet.**_

You're damned right you don't. I froze it up tight where neither you nor Spike could reach it.

A small smile formed on Faye's lips. It was times like these she was really going to miss, Jet's underestimation of both her and Spike.

_**Rolled in the tight ball of you sock, under you're bed in the third boot from the right.**_

Jet stood for a minute his finger raising in the air as he counted to himself, and then realized… she was right. So he wasn't senile all these years when those twenties and fifties went missing.

Well, you and Spike may have discovered the spot, but I'm not allowing you access off this ship!

Jet… 

Faye's voice wavered off, and it hit him hard… she was crying. He watched her as she hunched over her controls, her short violet hair masking her face, but not covering the tears that made their home on her dashboard.

Faye… listen… 

_**No…Jet…I have t-t-to go. Please Jet…let me go.**_

Faye, whatever's wrong, running away wont do any good you know that.

_**I have to Jet…because…h-h-he…Jet…please…move.**_

Faye, I- 

_**No, Jet, move. If I stay any longer…I'll do something I'll regret. You know why. YOU KNOW WHY! Move Jet. **_

He stayed there a little longer staring at her shaking body as she struggled for control of her emotions. He couldn't send her outside in that condition, but then again, what choice did he really have?

MOVE! 

Jet took a step back from the ship, his frown slipping unnoticed as Faye revved her engines and took off quickly, and quietly into the stormy morning. He knew he had done more harm than good by letting her go, and it was the wrong thing for her to do. It would tear Ed to pieces, Ein to pieces… even him to pieces. But most importantly... it would tear Spike to pieces. In the past few months, years even, she had become someone they depended deeply on, and couldn't go a day without on of her smart ass cracks, or her kind way of being mean. Damn... what had he done?

Spike groaned, and rolled over to Faye's spot, inhaling her soft sweet scent of cheap fruity shampoo, before sitting up and popping a cigarette from the nightstand into his mouth. He reached across the bed, to the white chair sitting by the door and he stuck his fingers inside of the yellow shirt hanging on the back of the chair. Damn it…his lighter wasn't in there. More than likely the work of Ms. Valentine herself. Sighing angrily, he pushed himself off the bed, and fished for his pants among the pile of growing clothes on the floor. It was now larger than ever now that Faye slept in his room, and any day now, he knew that the monster would grow large under there and devour them all. But until that day he would enjoy his dirty room, and his uncleanly habits. He continued to search for the pants he had in a rush thrown off last night until finally, after about an hour of looking, he located his pants, and slipped them on, then casually walked out of the room. His first stop… the bathroom. After 12 hours of sleep, and nothing but coffee for breakfast lunch and dinner, a man's gotta relieve himself one way or another. Heh, where ever you may be, let your water run free. It was something his grandmother always joked about the new baby's in the family. Heh.. no kidding.

After he had finished, he zipped up satisfied and made his way slowly to the kitchen. The sense of dread that he felt the moment he had awakened grew stronger in his chest with each step that he took towards the kitchen. Something was wrong. That he knew well. He sensed it when Romani had woken up that morning, some 2 o'clock, he sensed it when she went to bed the night before, and he would not be surprised by the news of this morning. Sigh, Faithful Post, had you ever let him down? He slipped into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, and he watched Jet in his little apron clean months of dirt and grime with the help of an also bald Mr. Clean.

_Morning Jet._

She left Spike.

Jet had kept his back to him when he said it and looked at Spike after the words had left his mouth. Surprisingly Spike's mouth or body didn't flinch he merely nodded his head and lifting his hand reached for Jet's lighter on the edge of the table. His body was calm, cool, almost like he had been expecting this, and really he had. He knew it when she had spoken to him that morning, the sound of her voice, the sadness behind it. Even though he had been sleep when he heard it, it placed a sense of fear strong and ragged in his body. It also placed for the first time in a long time, a feeling of hurt.

He took a long drag of his cigarette trying to calm his body on the inside. Everything that Jet could not see was what he really needed help with. His mind was in a state of panic, his heart in despair. His lungs felt weak and chalky and his stomach felt as if it would heave any second. He knew she had left, he had known all along, but that didn't stop his reaction from changing. No matter how many times he told himself she was gone on his way to the kitchen, it was nothing compared to when someone else said it.

Did she say why she left? 

She said I knew why she left, and I assume you know as well. Said she didn't take any money, but she said she needed to get out of here before she did something she would regret.

Spike nodded, took another puff of his cigarette. What had at first felt like a wonderful dose of nicotine suddenly tasted like dirt and oil in his mouth. He put out his cigarette and stood, walking slowly out the kitchen and to his own room. He needed to think… needed to get away from everyone and everything. He walked casually to his room, and picked up the towel she had used this morning for her shower, and walked himself to the bathroom.

He disrobed and stepped into the shower, and allowed the hot water to rinse over his skin. The skin that the night before Faye had kissed and touched passionately. The skin that she clung tight to this morning as she quietly cried on his neck, unaware that he had actually been awake. He washed it all away. His body felt clammy and suddenly he started throwing up, his body shaking violently in the heat of the water. He leaned forward on the tile, breathing as deeply as he could, almost as if he was suffocating. His fingers clawed at the tiles, as he displayed everything his heart and mind was thinking. Just as suddenly as he started clawing and vomiting he stopped… his body too confused to know what to do with itself. It took only a few more seconds there after but his face crumbled, and tears streamed down his cheeks and lips. It was the first time he cried in a long time. The first time his entire being shook with each muffled sob. She was gone. The woman that he thought above all others. Her charm, her wit, her pizzazz. Gone… and it was because of him. She had warned him before, that she would make him need her, want her the same way he had her. She warned him that she was going to make him cry, the same way she had shed countless tears over him. She had warned him. She warned him and warned him countless times, and yet it didn't lesson the blow any. She loved him, she said it to him every morning. First she would ask if he loved her. And he would nod, and mumbled that he loved her for the fifty-millionth time. And she would laugh, and tell him she loved him too. It was… weird cause he had never done anything like that with anyone. He didn't expect her to be so open, and so bubbly with emotion. She was the shrew right, not some little girl straight out of elementary. But then again… maybe she was. She was his little girl that cried this morning after he told her he loved her for the fifty-millionth time. The same one that begged to him that morning for the attention his sleeping body would not provide. She wanted to let him know... wanted to tell him what she had been feeling. She was hurting, and if she didn't hurt him, her own despair for his past actions would have eaten her alive, and taken away the happiness that she seeked.

She was looking to get even, to settle the score, and it was something that he accepted open arms.

Hey you guys! What do you think about the chapter? Yes… yes, poor Faye has fled. But she warned him and Jet even warned Spike. She was gonna make him cry…when he least expected it, and as fucked up as it may have been now, she needed to do it, to calm the pain he had caused her before and start the healing process. Poor thing… poor Spike. Oh, heh and about the where ever you may be let you're water run free, that was actually something my grandmother used to warn us NOT to do, seeing as how her cat and dog did it. You'll be seeing a lot pop up from my crazy family. I hope you enjoy their crazy antics as much as I've learned to despise them, lol. All right, well that's pretty much it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause I almost didn't post it. So, show me some love all right you guys? Muahz! Oh yes, and a special thanks to** Kenshi-mimiroo, breezy1028, angelfromynightmare33, Kendra Luehr, gothik chika887 and everyone who has been reading this story! Thank you love you all! ----**


	10. White Roses

_**Tears of the Angels **_

A heavy wooden door stood sanctuary to horribly dirty room that had been rented for the night. Footsteps padded heavily on one side, belonging to that of prostitutes, drug addicts, people down hard on their luck and the managers that ran the place. Screams and yells were often exchanged between them leaving the room echoing from both its emptiness and its width, but the sounds did not seem to penetrate the ears of violet haired beauty.

When she entered she had worn a yellow outfit, much that would be adorned on a prostitute, which eventually caused her problems. Many of the johns leaving the room took a great liking to her, especially since she wasn't toting one on her way up. A few provocative whistles earned them either a mouth full of white boots, or permanent damage to their children. Normally it would have been a strike to her dignity, or rather, what was left of her dignity, but she was in no mood, nor was she in character for it. She was no longer Faye Valentine. She was no longer the sexy strutting little seductress she had always been. Now… she was just, there. No name, no meaning, no purpose… just there.

She had been lying on the bed for at least twenty four hours, or what she assumed to be twenty four hours. She had laid there, her arms and legs distraught on a thin-sheeted bed, as the raindrops mercilessly pounded at her window. Her walls were a dirty white and the room reeked of stale cigarettes and hookers giving their money's worth. All which Faye was well acquainted with, but took no kindness to. Her mattress squeaked with each movement, not that she noticed, and her carpet was littered with all sorts of debris from the earlier couple. Band-Aids, broken bottles, a bit of blood here and there, and stains that even if she tried, she really couldn't recognize, not that it was in her best interests to recognize them. The only thing that was in her best interests at the moment was to lay there, and soak in the lonely, painful feeling that was surrounding her being and suffocating her in ways she had never imagined could exist. Her heart was betraying her. After all those times she snuck dog food to keep it nourished, and took it easy while working. All those things she did to keep her heart healthy and yet it looked as if it were out to get her, and to hurt her.

Her brain had all together given up with her, and stopped working. It got its outcome, revenge and yet, it seemed that it was all it wanted. Nothing more, Nothing less. Her eyes had taken on a life of their own, constantly filled with tears stinging and destroying her precious cheeks. _I'd do anything for you…_ Those were the only words that floated into her mind, surrounding her body and squeezing her tight. Her heart had screamed it, right when she saw him last, and yet her mind hadn't heard it, and now both are in agony… damn it!

Faye rolled over and looked to the door, its wooden frame barely hanging on by a few screws. Suddenly the wheels in her head were working again. _Where are you? _Where… was he? Spike…Where was he? If he loved her… surely he would be coming for her… right? She left the communication on for him in her ship. She even left the browser on so that if he were desperate, Ed would be able to contact her. But the door didn't move. Her Ship's phone didn't ring, and most importantly… he hadn't come for her. She brushed at the tears sliding down her face before she turned away from the door and shook violently with sobs… he hadn't come for her, and he probably wouldn't.

The door shook violently almost threatening to fly off the hangers as it was pounded on by a dear, dear friend. The Cowboy's ears perked up, almost hoping it had been Faye, that is until a sweet baritone voice slipped through the brown of his door crushing all his hopes and dreams in one tiny motion. It had been a few hours since he left his room… 24 to be exact. It had been reminded to him every hour on the hour by the Jetser himself, who was obviously concerned with what remained of his family. Heh... if he was that concerned he wouldn't have let her go now would he? Heh…If Spike was that concerned he would have known it was coming and prevented it. Funny the way life works right? Just when you thought you had something, it disappears and you never see it again. Makes you really wonder.

As if on cue the pounding stopped and distant footsteps could be heard along with low and threatening grumbles. Jet had obviously given up on Spike, positive if he was hungry he would make his way out the room and eat. Right? Wrong! Spikes stomach had been screaming since he woke up that morning and found his bed empty. He attempted a cup of coffee but eventually gave that up as his body began to lurch, relieving itself of what ever sat heavy on his stomach. It was almost too bad he couldn't do that with his heart. Even though she was causing him the most pain in the world… he loved her, and probably wouldn't have it any other well. Well, besides having her by his side right now.

He thought he had done good by her, thought he had turned over a new leaf, started the life he always wanted. To be in love and run side by side with someone who shared his passion for danger, action, adventure. He thought it would have been enough… damn it… why wasn't it enough! He knew he had hurt her... but he didn't know he had hurt her this bad. He didn't mean it…she of all people should have known that! He didn't mean to run out there and get killed by the syndicate. All right, maybe he did, but damn it, he thought she put it behind her! Thought she had finally forgiven him and that they could move forward. Well, guess not. Cause here he is, on his bed, occasionally wiping at those damn tears that greatly compromised his man hood. He was Spike Spiegel, and Spiegel did not cry, nor did he feel remorse. If he wanted something he went after it and got it, and if it weren't in his reach there would be hell to pay. …Faye wasn't in his reach, and now…he was paying hell for it.

SPIKE! 

Damn, when did he return? Why did he return? Can't he see a man is grieving? He didn't want anyone to see him like this… most of all Jet.

Listen Spike… I know your probably just pretending like Faye didn't just leave or that whatever you guys had never existed.

Wow! What a companion. First he's suggesting he was doing something that was both too cruel of him, and something he wished he sure as hell could do, then he's actually bringing it up? Wow, father is mighty bold.

And I know it's none of my business but maybe you should follow her. Lord knows where she could be, and for that matter, if she's all right. I'm sure you've got enough smooth talk in you to get her back. She's probably waiting for you.

Waiting… for me?

The ships soared among the clouds, its red wings stretched over the particles of air, as it forced itself onward. The sun had been setting on the horizon, a beautiful pink and orange glow settled on the sky, as stars made their appearance on the other half of the world. Birds flew along side the ship, lasting only a second before becoming a blur in Spike's rearview mirror. Waiting for him? She was waiting for him. Some sick sad joke that Faye always seemed to pull. Damn her. Too many games for him to understand just exactly what she wanted. Did she want him, to follow her? Leave her alone and then come after her? Or just let her find her way back on her own? There was always something new with that damned broad and honestly… it was annoying. She complains a lot, she nags a lot, she is greedy. Heh, but Lord did he care for that annoying little wench. So much that an aroma of white roses was settling itself on his interior, marking the territory of a now whipped bounty hunter. Well, whipped when he was with her that is… heh… cough… damn…whipped, was that what he was now?

Spike landed his ship in the uneven parking lot and climbed out, his lanky form guarding the flowers behind him. We'll, this is where Jet said I would find her. A sleazy motel great! Looks and smells (ugh) just like something Faye would pick too. Sighing to himself, Spike walked across the parking lot, stepping in pots holes and having the ground beneath his foot collapse a few times before he angrily made it to the front door. Pants all scuffed and dirty and face obviously restraining anger with the owner. If he ever needed fast money, he knew he could just come sure this place. Hell maybe that's why its so cheap, so poor, cause the owners been sued so many times he doesn't know which was is right.

Spike made his way up the steps, cigarette between his lips and flowers in hands as each hoe tried to have her way with him. It almost worked on the last one too, the only problem with her was the beard. A lot better than the first ones he crossed. Peg legs, obvious extra packaging more than likely bigger than his, deep voices, hairy bodies. Damn... it was more like a circus. He made his way to the desk, and asked the motel owner where he could find a purple haired slut.

Ahh, so you're here for her! I was wondering why a nice broad would come here all alone. Such a pretty one she was too. I had my own swing at her, but she obviously wasn't taking any clients. I'm betting you're rich eh? Maybe that's why she would be wanting ya. Listen. Her room is on da 2nd floor all right? Apartment A. Take an extra swing for me yeah?

The manager was short, white hair and pudgy looking… much like President Bush who was not stopped by those darned pretzels. Probably consumed so much he was gonna explode. He had sneaky little grinch grin to him, one that looked like he would steal the diapers off a baby and resell it to that same child, doodoo inside and all. He was obviously too amused with the little wench and her now appearing John to notice that Spikes eyes were narrowing with every word he said.

_Are you positive her room is 2A?_

Yup, had a look there myself too. She was tired, sleeping when I did check on her. Too bad eh mate? Would have had myself almost as good a time as you're gonna.

_Hmm, Apartment 2A… thank you._

Don't menti-

Before the manager could finish a fist was sent square in his eye knocking him backwards and into the nearest wall. A gaping hole was left behind him, exposing a prostitute and a large client who had obviously eaten too many Hohos. Heh… or hoes… hey look… I made a funny. Spike cracked his knuckles and made his way up the creaky stairs. The hallway was an ugly navy blue, obviously to hide the years and years of dirt and residue that was not being cleaned. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he finished the navy carpeted landing, and entered into a hallway with dim lighting. This hallway was obviously held with some type of elegance. It had a painting the sole heir to consideration in the room. Even if the purples overlapped he pinks and looked like a 2-year-old child drew it. The nose was all the way on the top of head and what the hell! Who would name their child Picassos? Whatever, it doesn't matter…Faye.

He stopped in front of the door that said 2A. The door beige, more than likely from years of dirty managers and cheap maids. The number two was hanging by only a nail, and looked as if any minute it was fall and crumble to the dirty beige carpeting. And what do you know? The fallen 2 revealed a clean white behind it. Why was Spike not surprised? Sighing to himself and peaked inside the peephole. Well, can't see much now can he? Well, ready or not here comes your knight and shining armor and if she didn't want to come he'll drag her back by her damned hair!

Spike chuckled to himself, but it was the only real thing he could do to prevent himself from screaming in frustration. His heart was pounding against his ribcage, his mind thinking a million thoughts at once. What if she didn't want to go back? What if she refused to see him again? What if she really didn't want him? He sighed before he pushed the door, and waited as it moved, squeaking loudly on its hinges. Now would be the time for him to win her back, it was now or never, everything or nothing. He watched as the room came into view, his breathing and heartbeat stopped…this is it… this is it. When the door had finally opened Spike stood there, disbelief in his eyes and pain searing through his heart. She wasn't there.

Damn it! Damn her! She wasn't in there! She… wasn't there. Spike stumbled forward and sat on the edge of the bed, his body numb and shaking slightly. His legs were parted slightly his arms resting on his knees, his hands draped between his legs. The flowers he had been holding so tightly crumbled to the floor, buds falling free from stems and leaving a mess of petals before him. He shuddered in pain as he fought tears of desperation, desire, pain and embarrassment. She didn't want him did she? How could he have been so fucking stupid as to think she wanted him? Dumb ass Spike, never misses a chance to be fucked over with the ladies huh? He puffed heavily n his cigarette the only thing preventing his lips from releasing agonizing cries and screams.

He knew she had been here. He felt her… he knew it… that and the mass of purple hair obviously combed out said so. At first he had hoped she had been in the bathroom, just maybe she was still there, and yet he knew he was lying to himself. The room key was on the table, a few bills left under it. He sat there, for a few hours watching and waiting the bathroom door as he held pain at bay, struggling to understand what was happening. He could have very well got up and checked the room, finding out for himself if she was really there... but he was too afraid of what he would find. Or rather what he wouldn't. It wasn't until the manager came upstairs that he finally realized Faye was gone.

Hey buddy where's ya lady friend? Did you see the guy who hit me! Gave me a bleeding black eye he did! It was while I was talking to you, didn't even see it coming. He didn't attack me further so you did a nice job o scaring him off for me. He, buddy why ye sitting there looking like yur dog just died? Did she bite you? Aww, poor thing, probably not as bad as I feel. Imagine that wall will ya! Imma be needing a thin sheet of plywood to be fixing that. Thinking maybe its in the basement yeah? Oh. Buddy don't be telling the gov't about what I was telling you. If they got wind of this place I'd be shipped right back to Pluto for prison! 

The manager rambled on as Spike puffed on, oblivious to the man's ranting.

Hey buddy? You all right?

The manager looked up and saw the key on the table and the bills sitting under it.

Aww, your little wench left did she? Well it was nice of her to pay her bill at least. I was scared she was another of those hookers that left without paying. I be hating them girls!

Spike puffed the last of his cigarette and watched as the manager made his way over to the table scooping up the goods. Spike dropped his cigarette to the floor and stubbed it out with the top of his boot and turned towards the greedy manager.

_Hey._

Yeah buddy?

_I saw who hit you._

Really! Who was it, you got a description?

_Yeah… it was me. _

With that Spike raised his fist and knocked the guys other eye out, making sure to bring down his jaw with him.

_Think twice before you insult another female. I'm not your buddy, oh… and keep the flowers._

With that, Spike turned to leave, but then stopped, reached down, scooped up the manager's money and then walked out. Hey… Faye owed him after all the trouble he went through to get there. Gas wasn't cheap…even if Jet was the one who bought it.

**Hey my dear friends! Sorry for the delay. I've been under mountains of stress and honestly, I'm surprised I actually wrote this. It took like, an entire week! I hope the ficcy has you guys on the edge of your seats. I'm debating between a tragedy and a happy ending. What do you guys think? It will help shape what I'm thinking but won't ultimately be the ending factor in this all right? Oh! If there has been an increase in the foul language, heh don't worry there has been an increase in my speech and goes along with all the stress I've been holding at bay. I'm very sorry alright you guys! Forgive me! Well, enjoy, and be sure to review! Thanks everyone whose been reading! **


	11. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

_**Tears of the Angels**_

The air hung dirty and dingy on the streets lit poorly with street lamps. People littered the pavement as the evening rush began home to their dirty apartments. The rain fell heavily on the people held out with only top hats, newspapers and various colorful umbrellas. The only person the rain had been allowed to soak, much to their displeasure was Faye. She made her way up the avenue, holding her pale arms tight in her hands as she searched for dry, warm sanctuary. The water wasted no time in soaking her skin to the bone, making her clothes damn near clear and her hair plastered to her face. Her lipstick had long been gone, falling with the first few drops of sun dew and her makeup was a long ago memory. She can't remember the last time she slept in a bed and not in a the one seat of her wonderfully cramped ship. And she couldn't even make out where she had been going. All she knew was that for the moment, she had to survive. For if and when Spike came.

Suddenly an object came fiercely across her midsection, and her she pulled back in pain, screaming and cursing sharply. The streets were flooded with people and when she looked back to see who it was that cut her this badly. The only thing she saw was a closed umbrella sticking out from a man who had decided that just maybe he would like to get wet tonight. Angrily, she turned back to him, determined to give him a piece of her mind, when fatigue overwhelmed her and she fell weakly to her knees. It had been a while since her last meal. It was 3 woolongs ago. The money she had saved on her own account was gone now. Disappeared some 5 days ago. And she lived on only what she could steal, which wasn't much. Maybe an apple here, a tangerine there. The fruit vendors were really the only ones that never pursued her. The meat vendors weren't so nice, and if she had managed to steal a cut of meat it would be miles before she lost him, and she honestly didn't have the strength for that now.

She allowed her right arm to fall from her human pretzel form and slide across her stomach. Lifting her hand up to her face, she saw a large mass of blood, dripping of her fingers as the rain continued to fall. Suddenly she began to feel the toxic rain slipping into her wound and she hissed angrily and stood up quickly, determined to get out of the rain, and to nurse her poor body. Stumbling she made her way up the boulevard, drawing attention from people, their angry curses at her, and proposal of help falling on deaf and half conscious ears as she continued walking. He arm was across her midsection holding tight to her cut, her other arm hung free, her body slumped in a painful and malnourished manner. Somehow she managed to make her way up an alley, and climb into the window of an abandoned building, getting a few more cuts before she settled painful on the wooden floor.

The room was a faint pink, the shade of those pale roses she always seen women receiving. It was bare, except a chandelier that had obviously been used for on the richest of family before being left to fend for it's own in this poor house. She would need supplies if she was to survive the night, so she decided to move and search for things that would aid her, before she could no longer move. On hands and knees she made her way to the kitchen, to search for some sorta of food, possibly recently left behind, even if it was a bit rotten it would be good. Wouldn't be the first and last time she ate something like that.

The kitchen was an inviting bright yellow, like the rays of warm golden sunshine, and was home to two boarded windows, probably viewing nothing more than the other apartment's bricks. There as an old white refrigerator that had been left running, promising not so spoiled food and possibly a place to hold any that she managed to steal in the future. Crawling slowly, Faye made her way over to and opened the fridge. Her face fell and her stomach grumbled at the sight of nothing more than a box of arm and hammer. Had the orange box been nontoxic Faye would have even ate that, but rather than kill herself faster she decided for the slow painful approach and she slowly made her way to the brown cabinets she had ignored upon entering the room. She opened them slowly, afraid of what she would find and what she wouldn't find. Well, she found something to sustain her but it had been the food she most despised. Yuck... corned beef. She always hated it, and memories of her shoveling it in as a child flashed back to her as she reached her free arm up to pull them down. She was going to hate this, but it was food right? She didn't bother looking for the expiration date. Even if it had expired she would eat it. Too weak to go looking for real food and too unconcerned to care. Besides, Corned beef is good for at least 5 years after the expiration date…heh, the more you know.

She had 5 cans of the stuff, and an expired bottle of water, good, she would be able to get her strength back, and get some real food over the next day or so. Everything was working out perfectly for her now. She waddled back into the main room, rolling and holding all 5 cans and the bottle of water as she best she could with one arm. Now for a bed. Shouldn't be hard. Everyone always left their old mattresses in the home right? She made her way into the next door she saw, leading into one of the bedrooms. The sight had caused her body to hurl slightly and she fell to her knees weak and disturbed by the sight. There was blood everywhere, except on the mattress and the outline of a dead body somewhere near the window. It had taken her longer than she imagined to pull herself together. It wasn't like she had never seen blood before. Hell she bled, Spike bled, and the people she killed bled. She had probably seen enough running blood to create 5 or 6 new adults, with extra to spare. But this… this was sick. It looked as if the manner the person was killed was unmercifully. Dragged and splattered across the lace chiffon curtains, hurled against the wall, and slammed into the floor. Had she anything on her stomach she would have hurled. The sight and smell, more than enough sickening to discontent any person. Taking in a deep breathe before she stood, she slowly walked over to the mattress, and pulled the twin sized object off the bed, and dragged it out of the room, careful not to get any blood on it. She pulled it into the main room and settled it under the chandelier, besides her food and water.

Now, she needed a bathroom. The last time she went had been earlier that morning and was not far from where vicious dogs had made their territory, barking at her the entire time. Sighing she opened the last door in the one bedroom apartment and had indeed found a bathroom. It was dirty dingy, but at least the last time it had been occupied, it was clean, meaning not too much of a mess. Quickly she squatted over the toilet seat and happily removed her waste before washing her hands in the sink, under the dirty water, as she watched the water turn clear. Good! Clear running water, maybe she could even get a shower in! She turned to the shower, and sure enough it was clean, except for the mildew and mold that had been hiding and growing on the cracks. But of course, nothing she had never encountered before. She reached for the knob to turn on the water but a severe pain on her stomach caused her to stumbled back, knocking the breath out of her and causing her to bump her head on the tiles by the toilet. She howled in pain as she felt a brand new cut form on her skull, and blood drip quickly from it, sending tiny rivers of drops flowing down the tile. She hissed angrily, and her hand instinctively went up to the cut and inspected it. Hmm, nothing bad, only on inch across, how deep, she didn't know, but she wouldn't find out either. Standing, slowly, she rested her arm on the bathroom sink, the white of the ceramic slowly mixing with the aqua of the tile. If she didn't hurry she was gonna knock out in the bathroom. She needed something soft to rest her sleepy head on so it would be best if she fell asleep on the mattress she dragged into the main room, rather than on the hard dirty bathroom floor. With on last heave ho, she pushed herself off the sink making the mirror above it open slightly. Oh yes! She forgot! Pain medicine might be in there! She opened it the rest of the way and found much to her happiness, two medical kits and a bottle of expired aspirin. Wondrous. She would get off really well in this place huh? Grabbing all three items she limped into the next room, her stomach causing her more than enough pain to take down an entire army.

She settled on the mattress, and pulled a can of corned beef to her. A smile spread across her face until she realized that it was indeed a can, and she didn't have a can opener. She cursed and spit angrily, until she threw the can onto the floor and shot it. Sure enough it opened heat rising from the side where the smoke spilt from it, and she happily ran for it, and pulled the hot can into her lap. Digging her fingers inside, she pulled and ate as much of the warm mess as she could, her stomach shuddering with bliss as the contents filled and massaged her stomach muscles. She sighed and laughed as she placed her lips over the bullet holes and sucked the contents of the can clean, satisfied and for once in a long while, full. All right. Now, for her wounds.

She settled back on her mattress, her body suddenly pumped with energy as she pulled the medical kit on her lap and began leafing through the contents. Band-Aids, gazes, ace bandage, ahah! Needle and thread! Just what she needed. The gash on her stomach was at least 7 inches long and the blood had yet to let up. She needed to get it closed quickly before she died from blood loss, in this dirty old place, and there was no telling how long it would take for her body to be found, yuck! She threaded the needle, and settled herself, before she began getting to work. She slid the needle into her skin hissing at first, and kicking herself for not sterilizing it with her lighter. Small droplets of blood formed where she had made the puncture wound but she paid it no mind. She sowed across her large gash, to the other side, and plunged the needle in as she cried over the tiny pain. She pulled it tight, making the cut close and bright flashes of light flash before her eyes. Tears began falling from her red and swollen cheeks as she continued poking and sewing her poor body closed. It took a long time before she was fully closed the bleeding down to only a few drops every so often. She sewed the back of her head closed as best she could, and dropped the needle from her fingers. She wished she could tell how many stitches she used to close each. It always gave her peace when the doctors told her, oh no not as much as I thought she would always say, even though she really didn't know how many it took, or for that matter how they counted it. Sighing to herself, she settled on the mattress and laid down easily, hoping to give her body a little rest before she began foresting again for necessities.

The mattress a lot softer than she expected or maybe that's because her body was a lot weaker than she expected. She had probably lost a pint of blood throughout the day, and there was no telling how much more she would lose. She felt weak, tired, and drained. Her skin was still soaked from the rain and her body a slight bit warmer than she remembered. Ahh yes, Aspirin right. She reached her hand across the floor, and pulled two aspirin from the bottle, before she downed them, and opened her bottle of water and took a sip. Ahh, sustenance. When she woke up, she doubted she would feel anything and hopefully her blood would thicken after the aspirin did its purpose. She laid for a few moments, on her mattress reading the bottle of the aspirin, before she turned and looked at the chandelier, her entire body facing upwards. It was so pretty. Like sparkling rain drops, falling during a beautiful sunrise. She remembered mornings like that. Mornings like that at her home, when she was alive with her parents and her family. The beach was always nearby so the water evaporated quickly, and fell in sun showers because the sun had always been out. She remembered dancing and laughing with her mom, her dad supplying the music on his trumpet as they belted out tunes to their favorite songs. Her mother danced in her pink sundress laughing and dancing with while she tapped the tambourine, jumping in her shorts and T-shirt. Sometimes her friends came, sometimes they didn't. But they always had fun that day. A family ritual for Saturdays, so they can spend time together. And yet, now, they were long gone, died some decades ago, while she sat frozen in a box. Her parents the ones who birthed her left her here all alone in this terrible world. Look at where she was now. Lying on a dirty mattress, soaked to the bone, and sewn up by herself. The last time she had showered had been too long ago to remember, and the last time she had a decent meal was just as long ago.

Tears came to her eyes and she angrily brushed them away, and rolled to her side, trying to erase her memory of what her life had been, or for that matter, where she was now. She curled into a ball, her stomach stitched pulled tight, almost to the breaking point. Tears rolled down her face and she would have wiped those away as well, except her body had suddenly her body had become paralyzed. And she couldn't move her arms and her legs. Suddenly she went into a panic. Oh my god, I can't move, someone help me… please, help me… Spike. Suddenly she realized that that word was the only one to slip from her mind and fall onto her lips. Her reaction was nothing shot of a snort. Spike… hah. He wouldn't be here to save her, was probably happy she wasn't there, hogging the money and beef from him. He didn't care about her, didn't care where she was or how she was fairing. If he did... He would have come. When she was at the motel, waiting in those disgusting conditions for him to come and bring her back. She waited days, tears falling from her eyes, her connections open with the Bebop. But he never did show up. She waited two whole days, and left at dusk, slipping away into the night, tears and pain etched on her face. Since then, everything's gone down hill for her. She closed the connection, got robbed a few times, got into a lot of bar fights, and was forced to fight for whatever drink and food she wanted. It had been a long time since she had a cigarette, her body constantly shaking from a need of nicotine in her system. Her skin had taken on a life of its own, turning from her normal skin tone to a chalky sickly white that looked almost as if she were a few minutes within the end of her life. She had seen death a few times, tasted it, and danced with it, almost as if she were personally invited to a ball, and was to be a guest of honor, but this… this was scary. She was laying, in the house of a dead man, lying on a mattress starving and faint of blood and nutrition. There was no way to find her, no way to know where she was, well, except for one person. Spike. She reached her hand to her side and flicked the device on her bracelet, emitting a signal for where she was. She hoped that it could get a signal, and be sent to the Bebop where ever it was. And she hopped that Spike would come, and bring her home. She needed him, her life depended on it. If he didn't love her, and didn't return for her, she would die. But if he loved her, and showed her his love, then maybe… just maybe, she would survive. So it all came down to this huh? He loves me, he loves me not. She would find out for sure know. Now that revenge had been hers, and not that she had caused yet another mess of things, she would see if he could get past his pride… to love her, or if she would die by his very hands. Do you love her Spike? Or don't you?

Faye's eyes began to close, sickness and weakness taking over her, her body slowly shutting down. Just before her eyes closed fully, a shadow crossed her face, and she opened them quickly again. She searched frantically for what had made the large and vast shadow. She looked finally spotted the tall shadow of a rat, her fears doubling over and finally calming. A rat, heh, a rat had made it. Probably from the light of a window, nothing...right? Yeah… there was nothing more than that rat. A grin slid across her lips before she allowed herself to succumb to sleep, and finally, she fell sleep, but only after hearing a faint laugh from somewhere deep inside the building.

Hey Spike, we got a reading on Faye just now.

**Faye Faye! Whoooaaaaa Faye faye! Whoooaaaa-ow! Spike person!**

Where is she? 

The lower district Mars. It appears to be the far east, with all the deserted buildings. You remember where the Mad Dog No Good killed his last victim some 2 years ago. 

_Yeah._

That's where she is. 

_That's all I wanted to know. I'll bring her back Jet._

Hey Spike. 

_Yeah?_

Becareful. He may still be at large after all this time.

_It's not me you have to worry about…It's him. I'll be back soon with her Jet. Heh… that's promise._

Jet nodded to his partner as he dashed out the room. His thoughts on wether they would both make it out of there alive. Or if… it would be too late for one, if not both.

_**A/N: Hello there my dears! Here is your next chapter! I hope you all are pleased. I woke up this morning feeling sick, and I was really surprised when I sat down to the computer and wrote this, lol. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it, and let me know what you think. Will Spike find her nd bring her home, or will the signal be lost before he gets there? Will she move again, impatient for him, or will she stay put? Was the shadow really a rat? And if it wasn't, will Spike and Faye make it out alive or die together in that terribly house. We'll see! So update, speak to me, and we'll see wat really happens! Enjoy! Carolina**_


	12. Helpless

AN:---- Hey my friends! I'm soo sorry I've taken this long to update but I promise that they will come sooner than this. My boyfriend came home from Iraq, and I'm a full time student in college, so I have no me time whatsoever. I even have to go to the bathroom with others (just kidding) But ah yes, I've read what ppl think, and how they fell the ending should be and of course, it will be a ending. This chapter, however is a very short, sad, and gruesome chapter, so for those who hate pain and suffering, I'm very sorry, please forgive me. This is just where I see the plot going so bare with the scary heartache. I also know it was relatively vague where I normally deliver a lot of detail, that is also I guess to give you guys a sense of… well, angst and fear. Well, you'll get it after you read. I hope you enjoy, and Faye… I'm sorry. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!

----

_**Tears of the Angels**_

The trees swayed lightly following after a ship that was obviously moving far too fast for its own good. The speed limit was the last thing on Spike's mind as he soared through the dark sky, his ship pelted with rain and hail from yet another terrible rainstorm. His knees were steering the wheel of the ship as his hands worked quickly to light his cigarette. His eyes he kept on the road ahead of him occasionally glancing down to the cigarette before jerking them back up in time to miss yet another plane.

When his cigarette was lit and his body pumped once again with the deadly sticks toxins he swerved his plane right and prepared for a nosedive. One hand with long skinny fingers manned the wheel while the other banged a button on the dashboard. Suddenly a window opened and a smiling redhead was hanging upside down screaming about her Spike Spike, and belly button lint.

_Ed, there is no times for games, get Jet to the screen please._

He was on a mission and had no time to play with the young girl and her obsession with feet. He feared he wold be watching her another 20 minutes before she finally when to get a another life form… Ein probably, but luckily Jet shoved her out the way.

Spike, have you found her yet?

_Sure she's right here. Don't worry she's just invisible right now. A bit shy after stealing and leaving the bebop. I suppose she actually does have a heart._

Cut the crap Spike. She's in a lot of danger right now.

_I know. Worrying and annoying me wont get her back anytime soon. _

You're right. Just hurry up over there. From the reading on her tracking device, she hasn't moved an inch in the last two hours. It's possible it dropped from her hand and the faster you get there, the better your chance of tracking her down.

_All right Jet… I'm on it._

Good. You're not far from the location, so you should be landing in the next few moments. Remember, after you get there radio me.

_Yeah, wouldn't want to you to lose anymore hair then you've already lost._

Or in you're case, housing. Over and out Spike.

_Out, Jet._

The rain continued falling heavily outside the window in the abandoned building complex and Faye continued to sleep. Her form had turned a deathly pale and gray, her face sweating heavily as her stitches bled. She coughed constantly in her sleep, until her throat was raw, and pained, and her body shook violently. Her breathing sometimes took to fast gulping breaths and others, slow pained breaths. She was sicker than she realized in her unconscious state, and had she been awake, she would have recognized death knocking at her door.

_Faye!_

She recognized that voice, it was… Spike's… Spike's voice! Her eyes popped open, and she sat up, far quicker than she should have. Her body dove forward, sweat sliding from her forehead as she forced herself to balance. Her head was spinning and the room was far too bright, but she managed to steady herself and she push off the bed to find him. His voice was constant, yet faint, as she surveyed the room slowly. Where was he? Didn't she hear his voice, or was she losing her mind? She walked quickly towards the kitchen, her gown swaying at her feet. She didn't know when she had been changed into it, frankly she didn't care, all she knew was that she had to find Spike, right then and there.

_Faye!_

She heard it she knew she heard it! The bathroom? Was he in the bathroom? She turned quickly in her white satin pumped heels, and made her way into the bathroom. The grime and blood and disgust of the apartment had been cleaned, and the bathroom was shining and bright. For the first time since she had slept, she found herself staring in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes, they were full of life and round, her lips, plump and sweet with a soft pink lipstick. Her hair was up, and her neck smooth and sweet that curved into her white low cut square neck white gown. It was beautiful satin, with beads and pearls placed everywhere over it. Her ears had drop pearl earrings, that played softly with her creamy skin. Normally she would have been freaked out, nervous as to how she had gotten in the dress, but today, she didn't care. She had had dreams like that before, and it wouldn't be long before she woke up right? Why not play along until then. Besides, Spike was somewhere around there, and if she looked she could find him.

_FAYE!_

The voice was unmistakable! Spike, he was in the bedroom! She should have known! The bedroom. Damn pervert. Lifting her skirt daintily, she quickly made her way into the bedroom. The blood that had splattered the walls had been cleaned off, and the room, looked bright and cheery. Pictures were everywhere, of laughing faces unfamiliar to her. Of children with teddy bears, mothers smiling and fathers holding children. Then she saw… one of her. She was sleeping, the picture only covering her face as her strands of hair sat on her nose. She moved across the room, to the another picture and she instantly knew it was her. She saw pictures of her stitches, and her pale skin, which at first she didn't recognize. Lifting her skirt she quietly made her way across the room, and began touching at the picture, trying her hardest to figure out what the clammy gray was, and what were the lines going across it. They looked to be stitches, but the skin was unnatural, unreal and inflamed.

She didn't hear the footsteps as she looked over the pictures, didn't hear the low chuckle as she glanced over her face, she didn't know another presence was in the room, until she felt arms wrap around her form and hold her tight. The body was strong, broad, and rough, and an unfamiliar scent filled her nose. The hands were, large and clammy, as they lifted and began to slowly stroke her hair. She had known it was Spike, but something about him alarmed her. When had he become this large? This broad? When had his hands grew and when had his scent become so unbearable? Had she done this with her absence?

Faye closed her eyes and leaned back, and tried to quiet her quickly beating heart. She felt fear and bile rise into her mouth but she refrained from giving her body that pleasure. Instead she pushed further into his chest, harder into the security of his being. That was when she heard it, a scream, a voice that was Spike's.

Faye pulled out of the arms and quickly turned towards the window. The glass in the window had been shattered, and was scattered around the floor like a sea of diamonds in the glistening bedroom light. The boards on the windows rattled angrily, as she watched movements behind they dark swelling brown. Her eyes searched for something other than navy blue clothing clear glistening rain and the peach of someone's skin. Someone was back there. Someone was trying to get in, trying to force himself or herself inside. Was it an intruder? Were they trying to harm Spike again? Viscous?

She searched quickly, frantically, who the hell was at the window! She walked slow and cautiously, her body starting to feel the affects of her infections. She slowed to a halt as she saw the slow movement of green and the cry of her name, to move away from there. It was almost as if everything had turned to slow motion, and slowly she closed her eyes and turned towards the being in the room with her. Suddenly, her gown disappeared, her shoes and pearls disappeared. Instead she was in a makeshift wedding dress, covered in blood, her earrings and shoes dirty, that she had obviously been dressed in. Someone had sloppily done her hair, touched her body and viewed her naked. Sick feelings doubled in her stomach and she opened her eyes facing the man that had done all this to her. The last thing she heard was her name screamed by Spike, and whispered by the man, before she had lost all consciousness.

Spike screamed her name over and over again, as he watched her in the room, being touched by this man. It made him angry, pissed to see him take advantage of her the way he had. He hadn't touched her body inappropriately, only to clean and dress her and yet that was far worse than anything any other man had done to her. The windows in the living room were too heavily boarded, and it seemed the man put steel on it, so he could do as he pleased. It awoke anger and pain so string in Spike he really almost couldn't contain it. He was locked out, nothing he could do to get inside and save her. Helpless.

She had awoken a time ago, to his screaming, and he followed her around the building as she checked each room for the voice. She was dreaming still, her eyes half-open slits that held no life to them. She held to her gown as if it were something of value and beauty, when it was a death dress, covered in the life of another person.

When they moved to the bedroom, the sight sickened him, and scared him far worse than any bullet could have. She was in his arms and all around her was pictures of her naked body. Pictures of her with her family, and parents when she was younger. It was like this man was stalking her… like he had wanted to take her out a long time ago. He had a sick smile plastered on his dirty body. He looked like some monster, some evil sick monster. She heard him though, heard his screams to get away from there. Her eyes opened wide… and she just woke up, confused. He wished he didn't scream.

The man moved away from her, as if he had been burnt, his face a sick twist of confusion. It was like a movie... a disgusting slow moving movie. Her face, was so pale, and she looked so scared. She probably didn't even see it. But Spike saw it all. The way he picked it up, slow and easy and lifted it over his head. The way he let his tongue touch the corner of his mouth like he was concentrating on hitting a specific target. The way, he swung the mallet hard, and heard the soft swish in the air before it contacted her head, and produced a sickening cracked that took all of his strength and all of his sanity.

She fell slowly, gracefully, her eyes wide as she hit the ground, on the shining broken pieces of glass. They shown around her, like diamonds, as the blood seeped onto the soft carpet, taking her life away. She didn't move, didn't twitch or anything. She just laid there, staring lifelessly at the wall, while the monster turned his eyes and stared angrily at Spike. You're next.

AN: That was one seriously hard chapter for me to write. I'm a bit angry at myself for it. I mean Faye damn it! Faye! How could I let this sick bastard do it to her! I'll make it all better you guys though, I Promise. This is just more of the angst that was promised before. Besides, it makes the plot a bit interesting. What will Spike do now? What about Faye? Really alive, or really dead. (a hint for you guys alright?)Well, who knows, but I'll be sure to update soon for ya! I'm sorry again guys! Love you all! Take care!

----


	13. Wake Up Cowgirl

A/n: Here is the exciting and short climax to this story. I know many of you had voted for a happy ending, and although it may not seem like it, a happy ending is exactly what you guys will be receiving! Yay! We are winding down to the last chapters so enjoy every minute you have left. Thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing, it all means very much to me! Now without further ado.. here is the next chapter of Tears of the Angels. Love, WhiteCarolinaRose.

_**Tears of the Angels**_

Peace…silent, sweet, Peace. It was all she heard as she drifted into a state of unconsciousness. She felt no pain she felt no remorse. She did not feel the blood that had drifted down her face, and tangled in her hair. All she heard was the sound of her voice whispered on the lips of the man she loved, and the feeling of warmth, enveloping her heart…Spike, he came.

Spike's fists slammed against the boarding, splinters slipping underneath his skin with each pound. His heart was hammering in his chest and his yells came out as twisted cries and he angrily declared war on the monstrous form that had placed a blow on Faye, knocking her unconscious and possibly dead. Faye. His heart clamed shut, and he felt little or no emotion to what had happened. He knew it was there though, deep in the pit of his stomach resting like a vicious dog, awaiting the moment to release his cry and charge the bastard man. The monster grinned happily to him. His fingers resting on the jawbone of Faye as he gently touched her face, his dirty fingers smudging the smooth porcelain of her skin. The simple act had Spike's gut bursting with flame and anger. A feeling he swallowed knowing it would cause nothing but more harm to the situation. He needed to get in there, to grab her, take her out of the building and yet all exits seemed sealed tight. The beast had laughed at him mocking the entry way and the bounty hunter. It had smiled at Spike, and touched the beloved Faye, grinning and laughing at his helplessness. Little did he know. Spike was more than he bargained for.

Spike lifted a gun from his hilt, and fired hitting the monstrous beast in the arm, disabling the left. The beast let out a blood curling scream and lifted his hammer, and ran for an attack. It seemed so ingenious and so brilliant and it was amazing that Spike himself came up with it. The beast man slammed the mallet down onto the boarding breaking it away, only to find Spike waiting a floor up, and an alligator shoe clear in the middle of his forehead. Spike, was in the building.

The man appeared to be no trouble at all for Spike. As a matter of fact it looked as if it was a fairly easy fight as he could tell. The man was slow in his mind, obviously suffering from mental problems. He was clumsy and yet skilled at the things that he could accomplish. It's his clumsiness that just may cost Spike the battle, Go Spike! Go!

The Man had fallen to the ground Spike's shoe and weight on his face as he groaned in pain and surprise. He had not expected Spike to get in so easily, and yet he felt it no trouble now. He will be taken care of like the female on the ground and the countless others before him.

Spikes frame raced past the man and paused beside Faye's, scooping her up into his arms and quickly dodging the swift mallet that seemed to rain down upon him from the recovered beast. He had to get her out of the room. At least until he had defeated the guy. He ran into a room where the carpet had been dirty, the chandelier hanging over head sweetly and cans and bottles littered the floor. She would stay here for a moment, at least until he could rid them both of the monstrous human. He glanced down at Faye, her body clad in a bloody dirty wedding dress and he couldn't help but feel angry and sad at himself. Her own blood sticky to her head and her breaths faint whispers from her form. If she didn't get help soon she would die. He had to end this quick.

Spike placed his hand into his hilt and pulled out the gun turning sharply to return to the room he had been in. He had underestimated the speed of the man, and greatly underestimated his senses. The man was behind him. Mallet overhead, as he rained it down on Spike. Spike jumped back, his form nearly tripping over Faye before he felt the blow to his hand with the gun. He screamed and cursed in pain as the wooden mallet met his hand and crushed the bones inside causing the gun to slide clear across the room. He had fallen back in front of Faye and was leaning on his good hand eyes staring angrily into the eyes of the man's. They were cloudy and unreadable, and had instilled fear in Spike's own body. He was deranged and blood thirsty dying to kill the next person he saw. Lifting his arms he placed the mallet over his head and swung down as hard as he could.

Faye's legs were moving pounding heavily on the concrete as she ran for help, along Sunrise Ave. Her feet felt heavy and her own body weary as she made the treacherous trip. The night had creeped over the surroundings quickly, rain had long ago started falling, the cold shivers running down her soft skin. Her hair had plastered to her face and her own breaths sent puffs of coldness through the air. She had a long gown on, her hair and body done up almost as if it had been her wedding day. Her dress bounced behind her, its satin and silk ruined by the pitter patter of drops, her shoes slowly finding themselves on the ground behind her. She was out of breath and yet she felt an urgency to continue running knowing that if she didn't reach the house on the hill something terribly bad would happen. The bouquet she had been carrying was now just a memory lost in a sea of rainwater behind her on the rocky sidewalk. Her dress slowly tore away, leaving behind nothing but her yellow shorts and tank top. She felt like herself, felt like the old Faye, and yet, some how she didn't. She felt like the innocent girl who had been raised with momma and poppa, the girl who had danced and sent cheers for herself in the future and in the same instance, she didn't. She didn't know what was inside her, didn't know what was outside of her, and yet she knew if she didn't reach the house all would be lost.

Her feet slapped against the pavement as she drew closer and closer her urgency increasing with each step. She pushed and pushed until she raced through the door of the house and paused at the living room. There was a woman in a chair, her hair tied behind her in a tight purple bun. She had knitting in her fingers and she hummed a short tune, her face shadowed by the darkness of the room. Faye fell to her feet, her eyes brimming with tears as her hand rested slowly on the lap of the woman in the chair. Her voice was tired, out of breath and hoarse and somehow she managed to speak.

_**Help me…please! You've got to help me! I don't know what's wrong, but something's wrong.**_

_Shh. You know what's wrong Faye._

The woman rested the knitting on the table by her chair and proceeded to stroke Faye's wet hair softly. Faye didn't know why but she began to feel comforted by the act and in the same instance angry for the delay.

_**You don't understand! Something is not right! I know it isn't! But I don't know what it is!**_

_Faye, my dear, you know what is wrong, do not be afraid._

_**I don't know! You do. Are you ashamed of me? **_

The question had come from nowhere, probably deep within the heart of the young girl, fearful of the things she had done in the future. Stealing, sex, drugs, lies. She knew it was something that she should never be proud of, and yet, she was a woman and felt that these are the things a real bounty woman would do… right?

_No. The things you have done have helped you get where you are. Never be ashamed, but never return._

_**What now! Where do I go. Who do I find!**_

_You know what to do Faye._

The tears stung her eyes in a fury of confusion and anger. She didn't know. Didn't know where she belonged to or what to do. She wanted the approval of the woman seated before her. Wanted to know that it would be okay and she was doing a good job and yet, she had not received and probably wouldn't with the way things were turning out. If she didn't hurry, something would happen, and she knew whatever it was, she didn't want it.

_**Please, say it! Please, Mom… say it!**_

The woman looked down at the girl a streak of lightning flashed across the sky illuminating the Earth. She looked just like the daughter before her, perhaps 30 some odd years older and yet she had a face of her own and a life all her own. Taking Faye's face into her hands she stroked the tears away and spoke softly to her.

_You know, that as long as there is breathe in your lungs, I will be proud of you. Do not try to return to this time Faye. You cannot live the life you used to have. You have the future, stop searching for the past. It is time for you to let go of this. The Tears of the Angels will no longer protect you my darling. You are your own individual now, and now it is time for you to wake up._

Faye stared at the woman again, unsure of exactly she was saying. She felt the woman pull back from her touch, and Faye whimpered scared to lose what she had just re-found afraid to never again see her mother's sweet face. Suddenly, there was a man besides her…dad, and her little sister! She reached her hand out to them and in the same moment lightning struck and the images changed. Instead of her father beside her mother it was Jet. Her little sister, Ed, and the person in the chair, Spike. He reached his hand out and touched her own, a whisper slipping from his lips. Suddenly her entire body had jolted in pain her stomach and head hissing and pounding. A soft cry left her lips and she reached out her fingers and brushed against cool metal.

_My Cowgirl…wake up. _

The gun felt weird in her hand although she had fired it many times. It felt new, and strangely comfortable in the nook of her hand. It felt so natural for her index finger to slid across the trigger, a single bullet raining out and slipping sickly into the flesh of the man's heart, his life over before he had even hit the ground. The mallet fell from his hands and landed in a place Faye could not quite remember. She didn't remember Spike pulling her into his arms or the kiss they shared there after. Jets arrival went unremembered in her mind nor boarding the Bebop in a quest for home. All she remembered was the words of her mother and the words of her Spike.

A/N: VERY short chapter indeed but the major climax of the story. YAY! Sadly however the story is winding down into its final chapter(s). Yes I know so sad and yet so fulfilling! Thanks for everyone reading and to those reviewing. I will leave you with a very tasty morsel to snack upon with the next chapters okay! Love you all! Enjoy! See ya!


	14. Could this be Love?

Hey you guys! I'm soooooo sooo sorry about the delay, that's why I'm posting this ASAP. So please disregard any spelling errors or error of words or something. Muahz! Thanks I knew you guys would understand. Well without further ado I present another chapter (not the last) of this story! Enjoy!

_**Tears Of The Angels **_

A single drop landed on her hand and she quickly brushed it away, unsure of whether it was her tears of the rain itself. It had been a few days since the incident, and Faye had spent each of her days outside on the dock of the ship, rain or shine… today being particularly rainy. Spike and Jet had left her to herself, only asking her presence for food, or to insist that she got some sleep. It was a side they had never seen of Faye, and it did nothing more than frighten them all. Even to the point that Ed had kept quiet around her. Of course this had not tickled her fancy at all. It only served to plunge her into a deeper depression, promising she would never be herself again, that is, if she were ever really someone to begin with.

She shivered as a drop slid down her back, tickling her softly as it finally disappeared into the soft folds of her yellow shorts. Normally she would have been mad about it, she hated rain and being wet. She despised its shape, form and anything having to do with it… if it was cold. But today, she happily embraced it, sitting in its depths until she was soaked, her hair a matted mess and her clothes a hanging heap. It somehow soothed her, made her erase her pains, even if it was for just a little bit of time. It could possibly be the message it held for her, the "tears of the angels" keeping her safe and taking care of her for the past few weeks. It could possibly be that it reminded her of her past, her mother and father tugging on rain coats and jumping in puddles. But more than likely, it reminded her of Spike. It was calm and fluid, sad and pained, yet full of life and glory. It was everything that Spike was, only without the loud mouth and the proud walk, although it did seem to fall without concern for others.

She pulled her legs to her chest, and sighed heavily as a soft cough left her slightly blue lips. She felt cold, felt warm, felt sick, felt well. She felt confused and alone, and yet full of life an happy. The whole ordeal had left her without her past, her mother warning her to never turn back, never look that way again. At the same time, it left her a future, Spike, and her friends, waiting on the ship for her to return to their side, their smiles and sarcastic ways always welcoming her and in a small way thanking her for being there. She had a place to go home to, a place to move on from, but for now, she wanted to hang in the middle, reflect upon herself and her struggles, before she continued to bring hell to the Bebop crew. Smiling softly to herself she cast her glance upwards and allowed the sweet fall of the rain to shadow her face, and caress her soft skin. She was where she wanted to be. Finally… she was where she wanted to be.

_Faye?_

The voice caught her off guard, and pulled her from her "happy place" She was angry and at the same time grateful. It was lonely being by herself sometimes.

_Faye, It's a bit too cold for you to be out here, don't you think? If you're trying to kill yourself maybe you should at least wait until we take out an insurance policy._

_**You'd like that, wouldn't you Spiegel.**_

_I don't have a problem with it if that's what you're asking._

He was standing behind her, her back to him as he spoke to her, his left hand bandaged and his right hand wielding a half smoked cigarette, one of the last on the ship.

_You look paler than usual, maybe you should come inside. You know if you track any germs in here Jet would have a fit._

_**Let him, I'm happier out here anyway.**_

Spike nodded in agreement with her. The air was always crisp and invigorating, the water was calming and soothing. If no one else, he understood how peaceful it was out here. Its where he preferred to train, and where he spent lazy afternoons when someone was bitching and moaning. Sighing heavily, he made his way into the heavy downpour and proceeded to sit beside Faye and glance out over the horizon, his cigarette being put out only seconds after he was seated.

_You know Jet's not angry with you about what happened. As a matter of fact the head on that bounty will keep us fed for quite a few more weeks. So you can stop torturing yourself and come back inside, Faye._

_**I honestly didn't know it to be your business Spike, but for the record I'm not torturing myself. **_

_Well Jet seems to be worried sick about you. You're gonna give that old man a heart attack, along with whatever sickness you bring back into the ship at dinner time._

_**If you're that worried about getting sick, then stay away from me Spike.**_

Spike's face splashed with surprised, but was easily returned to his normal hard to read state. She had been blunt, and who was he to be passive? Stubborn she was, and stubborn he would return.

_All right Faye, done deal._

Standing quickly, he dusted his pants off, took the cigarette out his mouth and placed it in his coat pocket. Without another word his hands followed the cigarette into the pockets and turned on his heels to walk inside. Before he made it that far he felt a soft hand grasp his, and a small whimper leave her lips

_**No, Spike wait!**_

He turned and glanced at her, his shock obvious in the reflection of her eyes. Just as quickly as she grabbed his hand she left go, her face turned away in both shame and embarrassment. What…what's up with her? Both their hands fell to their sides, and a thick silence hung in the air until she muttered something softly to him.

_**I'm sorry. **_

Spike sighed heavily, she had changed a lot more than he had ever given her credit for. It both scared and interested him. He cared for what she had been, but what was she about to become? Just then a drop had fallen on his face, dripping into his eyes and stinging him more than he would ever admit. He could find out later, right now they should get inside.

_Faye, come on inside. Lets get you out of those clothes, and out this rain. _

_**Spike, I.**_

_Come on Faye. We'll talk inside. _

Faye nodded quietly and took his hand. His hands were gentle she had to note, and it made her reminisce of the times they had spent together. How sweet he had been when they were…ahem together. The look on his face, the gleam in his eyes. She missed it all, and at the same time, refused to allow herself a part of it. She had run off, and now, she must live with her decision, even if it meant seeing him everyday and never really being able to be with him. She would take it with a smile, and pray they each would find someone for themselves in the near future. Nodding silently to no one other than herself, she allowed his warm to snake around her back, and usher her out of the pouring rain.

It didn't take long for him to get her inside of her room, but it felt like hours dragging along. The stares she had received from both Ed and Jet made her feel as if she had been a walking plague. The words they both said landed on her ears without a sound, especially the ones that Spike had replied back, a wave of his hand dismissing them from the scene of the two walking in, soaking wet. She felt like a stranger, like someone who no longer belonged on the ship she called home for the past… well, the past amount of time she had been on it. However long it was, she didn't remember, nor did she care to. She just wanted to stay put, and be surrounded by the people she cared about, she wanted to belong.

Her room had been changed since the last time she remembered it. Spotlessly cleaned aside from the red hair and brown shedding from two of her roommates. It had been a while since she seen her room like this and she took a second to remember, how large it had looked and how clean and neat. It must have been so long ago, maybe decades. On her dresser by her large bed, was her tiny box, filled with things she kept to herself and cherished most, mostly documents and things that had been sealed for her in the capsule. Her mother's wedding ring, her father's pipe. Valueless things that she would fight an entire galaxy to keep.

The rain had soaked her hair and slowly the water that had stayed planted on her head began to run down into her face, making her look almost as if she had been crying, weeping for something. She raised her hand to wipe away the water, her free arm wrapping around her body for warmth. She had returned inside the warm Bebop, but the water on her skin had attracted cold like a moth to a flame. She shivered three times before she heard an alarmed voice dig into her eardrums.

_What the hell are you doing Faye! Are you trying to kill yourself? Get out of those wet clothes before we really have to take out a policy on you!_

His tone of voice was all too shocking, a temper raised that she had never heard quite before from him. She wanted to move, but her body froze, her mind stuck like a deer caught in head lights. Her arms fell to her side and she stared blankly at him before he walked towards her, huffing and deciding he'd better handle this himself.

He had watched her these past few days, her body growing frail and tired as she continued to deny herself her presence on the Bebop. It was almost like she was torturing herself, and he hated it. She had grown so tiny, her skin so pale and frail. She looked unnatural, unreal. Like… an angel. Yeah, like an angel fallen from the grace of god. In the dark is where the angels cry right? When he felt her hand, there was no strength left in it. And it had worried him more than her appearance itself. She was dripping on the carpet her body visually shivering with every second that past. If he didn't get her out those clothes she would catch her death, and who better to do it than him... cause she obviously wasn't doing it.

It didn't take him long to reach her, his hands grabbing her gently and pulling her to him quickly. Her mouth released a gasp more than likely from shock, than pain, as his hands quickly went to her blouse. The buttons released easily and her yellow belly shirt dropping to the floor in a splat. She felt awkward standing there in front him, and her hands went up to cover herself quickly. Spike obviously paid her no mind, his focus on warming her up, as he quickly began to release the buttons on her shorts.

His hands felt so warm, and his touch was light and gentle, just how she had always remembered it. A soft sigh left her lips, and she leaned forward her head resting on his shoulders, and he bent over slightly trying to work the buttons. His neck felt as snug as it always had, his soft, wet fuzzy hair, brushing gently against her face. she closed her eyes, and released her arms from around her body, wrapping them around his broad shoulders. She felt her shorts and panties fall to the ground, but she was far too gone to care. She had missed her Spike so much, his warm touch, her fatigued body. He was here, and she was here… and…. They were there. Her lips ran across his neck gently, and she felt his muscles tense and release. His hands, that had fallen to his side were suddenly holding her waist, steadying her saying body. But she would have never known that of course. All she knew was the prize of his lips, as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. The feeling was warm, her cool lips being soothed and brushed against his, the moisture in both setting off firecrackers in their minds. Her heart had skipped several beets as she melted in his arms, her body pressing against the folds of his wet dress shirt and pants, both body tense and hard against each other. She missed this feeling, missed the feeling of him. He needed to know right? She wanted to spread it everywhere. Let the world know, starting with him. She pulled her lips back slowly, and glanced into his eyes, her body shivering and shaking unsteadily in his arms. They gleamed, with mystery and danger, causing her heart to beat even faster. She felt her lids become heavy, and her mind begin to sink. Through sparkling parted eyes and plump, blue lips, she whispered her coo, before she went limp in his arm, her body being fully supported by him.

_**Cowboy…**_

She had tossed and turned through the hours of her sleep, her soft yellow quilt a long ago memory, with her white pillows on the floor. Her skin had burned from the fever she yielded and her head was covered with small droplets of sweat. She coughed violently, feeling as if her lungs were closing around her, a burning liquid slipping down her esophagus. She opened her mouth to cry, but instead gulped a large portion of air, her mind whirling in a sea of confusion and pain. What was happening.. what was going on? She tried to move her arms, but they were stuck. Again she forced herself to move but to no avail, she remained still. She began to panic, the pain and nausea overwhelming her until she opened her mouth to scream and with one final push, threw herself into a wave of consciousness.

The room had been silent except for a window on her left side, open with the curtains waving with the wind. The moon hung high in the sky, as it was obviously midnight, inside her tiny room. She noted her body dressed in one of her tattered t-shirts, a memory of her gambling fun on mars, just moments before she blew the entire casino to smithereens. She felt nothing else on her form, no panties, or bra and she blushed slightly as the free feeling she felt no real lady should ever have to encounter. Unless of course you were a cowgirl. Her sheets were gone, on the floor, her pillow along side it in the darkness. she wanted to reach over to grab the covers, her mind harboring a strong headache and begging her to return to the sleep she had just awakened from. Instead, she remained unmoving, a small whimper slipping from her lips at her sudden uselessness. She couldn't move. Could barely see, and couldn't speak at all. What was going on, what happened? She started to panic again, but it was quickly cast aside as she felt a wave of sickness rush into every nch of her being. Her head began to pound and her body felt a large wave of fire rushing through it. Her stomach felt like it was churning lead, and her limbs felt weak and tired. She fell back softly onto the mattress, the fitted sheets happily welcoming her back to its arms. She felt another whimper remove her lips before she saw a movement in the corner of the room.

What the hell was that? Oh God tell her she wasn't having another dream. It moved again. On second thought, please let it be a dream. She heard shuffling and cursing, a body moving quickly and quietly towards her. She wanted to scream, to yell but her body wouldn't cooperate. Suddenly the being was upon her, its hand falling heavy on her head and pressing her back into the bed. Suddenly her body had regained its composure and she screamed, her arms and legs flaring. The being placed its hands over her mouth, and took her arms in his hand easily and pinned it over her head. She felt fear overwhelm her and tears spring into her eyes until the door swung open, Jet making appearance known, and sending a light throughout the room.

Jet in no time had swung a broomstick into her attacker's head without really thinking what he was doing. It had been one of those seconds where everything happens at once, and you have little time to think. If he had had time for a thought he would have realized it was Spike leaning over her. Now, Spike was merely reduced to a screaming banshee his hand cradling the bleeding wound on his head as he rolled back and forth on the bottom of her bed.

GOD DAMNIT SPIKE! Don't you know better than to rape a sick female!

_GOD JETTT! I wasn't raping anyone! I was trying to shut her the hell up before she woke up the whole damn ship! _

Well next time maybe you should try a different way!

_Maybe next time you should stop and look before you break something over someone's goddamn head! _

Jet snarled at him, his nerves still jittered as he glanced at Faye, who was obviously still in shock from the scene. Shaking his head angrily, he turned from the room and stormed off into the hallway, slamming Faye's bedroom door behind him.

The two sat in silence for a minute or two, Faye breathing deeply in and out and spike rubbing a small bleeding cut on his forehead. She glanced up at him once she had finally calmed down, and her eyes turned away in disgust. The cut was really bad looking, the skin split in half, tissue slipping around a small white portion of bone. It was throbbing obviously, and he looked to be in serious pain. She opened her mouth to offer help, but instead she closed it, her stomach disagreeing with her entirely. God damnit, why did she have to be sick at a time like this? Spike was obviously in dire need of some assistance on his head, and she couldn't even settle her stomach to help him. Her hands fell to her white T-shirt, pulling softly at its edge running against her thigh. No, Spike needed her right? He had helped her many times… well, enough to be considered a friend right? Stomach or no stomach she would fix his cut for him.

She stood up slowly, her legs weak from a obviously long sleep, and shook her arms and body out gently. She had a medical kit in her room, often turning to it to hide the wounds that no one had known about, from her various fights. It didn't take long for her shapely legs to get her across the room, retrieving the medical kit from behind the VCR, a spot that was both too obvious, and too ridiculous to be found by anyone else. With a deep breathe she turned to treat Spike disgusting looking head when she found herself face to face with the grinning lunkhead.

_And what exactly do you plan on doing with that Faye?_

She was caught off guard and sputtered for a few moments before she produced an answer, obviously not up to her usual standards of smart ass remarks.

_**I was gonna…help you with your cut.**_

_You can't even look at it straight, the most you'd do is drop something in there._

Faye cringed at the thought. She had seen blood and things of the sort before, yuck, it still looked disgusting. Shaking her head and averting her eyes to his and away from the massive cut on his head she retorted his own smart-ass remark.

_**Its you I can't look at straight. That thing on your head actually looks more appealing than you do! **_

_Oh? Is that so? Then look at it Faye._

He took a step forward, his body daring her silently. Too bad she couldn't keep herself composed. She stumbled back, the sight causing an uproar in her throat, and causing the medical kit to drop on the floor, surprisingly, its contents still tightly sealed inside. Shaking his head, spike bent down and picked up the white case himself, and walked away towards her bedroom mirror by her bed.

_Forget it Romani, I got it. Just go back to bed or something. You really shouldn't be up you know. There's still a lot of heat generating of you._

Faye shook her head suddenly realizing her body was slumped against the T.V and table. Standing she stared and watched him as he cleaned and dressed his own cut, sealing it shut with a needle and thread. He looked as if, he had done it many times before, his own hands not shaking the way hers did when she did the terrible task. His hand was still wrapped, up tight from the impact of the mallet. She cringed to herself when she heard the gruesome details of the attack, Spike wearing it like a badge, loud and proud. She felt weird being back here. Her mind looking at things differently. Cuts and bruises she was fine with before, hell she even sported her mishaps like a tiara, signs of her past and present battles. But suddenly, she became ashamed of it all. Her mother had told her never to return right? Maybe that meant stay away from the Bebop too? There were so many things she used to do she knew she no longer could, and yet, she yearned to return to the life she had known, the difficult yet exhilarating fast paced life she had seen the past few years with her "new family" here on the Bebop.

A hand moved through the air silently, and touched her warm cheek, a single finger caressing her gently. Her skin was like the warmest silk, her eyes shocked to find that he had crossed the room so quickly. Her lips parted in a shocked gasp, but were quickly claimed by his, his mouth hungrily claiming her as his own. Normally she would have fought him, said something against him, but she felt herself melt against him, her hands rising to his chest and her lips parting against his own. It was that touch, that feel of him that she had missed so much. His warmth his smell, the way it all rushed back had overwhelmed her in a way she had forgotten was possible. Love? Is this… love?

_**Heyyy my guys! Sorry to stop here! But I promise a Lemon in the last chapter. I predict one or two ending chapters after this. Sorry it took so damn long for me to get this up. As a matter of fact I don't even like what I wrote here and wanted to start all over again but that would take another few months. I'm sooo sorry you guys! Forgive me! I hope you like it, feedback is appreciated. If enough dislike it I'll write it over, promise! Muahz I got to go, lots of work to handle. See ya!**_


End file.
